Aprendendo a amar
by Katniss Lawrence
Summary: Annabeth é uma adolescente tímida que se muda para a escola Half Blood. Ela, que nunca teve muitos amigos, decide que este ano irá se enturmar mais, para ter uma vida normal, e encontrar o seu príncipe encantado. Mas o que ela ainda não sabe é que seus amigos não são pessoas consideradas normais e o garoto por quem se apaixonará é justamente o mais popular da escola. E o pior: não
1. Capítulo I - Nova escola

**Sinopse:**

_"Annabeth é uma adolescente tímida que se muda para a escola Half Blood. Ela, que nunca teve muitos amigos, decide que este ano irá se enturmar mais, para ter uma vida normal, e encontrar o seu "príncipe" encantado. Mas o que ela ainda não sabe é que seus amigos não são pessoas consideradas normais e o garoto por quem se apaixonará é justamente o mais popular da escola. E o pior: não acredita em amor."_

–x-

Bom, hoje é o dia em que irei ir para a minha nova escola. Eu nunca estive lá, nem para fazer a prova para entrar, então confesso que estou um pouco receosa em relação a isso. Eu nunca fui muito boa em fazer amigos, talvez pelo fato de que sou uma garota muito tímida e vivo ligada no mundo dos livros. Mas eu tenho planos para este ano: ter mais amigos e se apaixonar por um "príncipe", como em contos de fadas e os livros românticos que eu amo tanto.

Arrumo os meus materiais impecáveis comprados pela minha terceira empregada – minha mãe, Atena, é uma arquiteta muito bem sucedida, diga-se de passagem. Tomo um banho frio, para ficar mais acordada e como o meu café da manhã rapidamente, preocupada em não me atrasar no primeiro dia de aula.

Ligo o meu carro e chego na minha nova escola: Half Blood. Estaciono meu carro sem demora, por sorte havia uma vaga logo no início e também por estar com meus óculos de grau. Pego meus papéis na secretaria, e entro na sala de aula resignada e lá se vai os meus planos. Olhos atentamente para cada aluno nessa classe, e a cada segundo eles me parecem mais aterrorizantes, do tipo que não gosta de novidades. Olham-me e cochicham algo, me deixando ainda mais desconfortável. Abaixo minha cabeça e vou até o fundo da sala e me sento em uma cadeira vazia longe de todos.

– Então, você é uma novata. Ou estou errada? – olho para cima e vejo uma garota loira com cabelo e rosto impecável.

Droga. Parece ser do tipo popular, e eu realmente não sei como lidar com pessoas assim.

– Eeer... Sim. – digo sem olhar nos olhos dela, como se eles estivessem preparados para lançar fogo.

– Nesse caso, bem vinda à Half Blood... Otária. – mal termina de dizer e tomba a minha mesa e a minha cadeira, fazendo cair no chão comigo junto.

Ela já ia derramar água da sua garrafinha rosa choque no meu cabelo, mas alguém a segura pelos braços.

– Já parou com a brincadeira sem graça ou vou ter que te dedurar ao nosso professor? – diz uma voz masculina dura e seca.

Olho em direção e vejo minha futura perdição. Um garoto caucasiano, mas um pouco bronzeado, dos cabelos negros e desarrumados numa proporção perfeita. Sem falar naqueles olhos verdes me lembrando o mar... Deuses, quem é que é esse semideus grego?

Mas antes que eu comece a babar com a perfeição que eu ainda não sei o nome, chega uma ruiva na direção dele e da menina que me jogou no chão.

– Glimmer, o trote foi longe demais amiga. Vamos sentar, ok? – a garota assente e as duas se sentam longe de mim.

– Você está bem? – o garoto me pergunta e estende as mãos para me ajudar a levantar. Levanto-me e ele me ajuda a levantar a cadeira e minha mochila.

– Estou... er, obrigada.

– Não há de quê. Acho que nem os Deuses sabem o porquê da Rach ainda ser amiga daquela menina escrota. – diz e olha para a ruiva que se senta e conversa animadamente com a loira possivelmente oxigenada.

Sorrio sem graça sem saber o que responder, então apenas balanço a cabeça, concordando. Ele nada fala.

– Sou Annabeth Chase. Qual o seu nome?

Ele me responde ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal toca e o professor entra na sala, então eu não escuto. O garoto se senta no meio, um pouco distante de mim.

O horário acaba rapidamente, e vou para as próxima aula. Nelas ninguém me incomoda e nem é gentil. Até que chega o último horário antes do almoço e vejo novamente a menina ruiva que parece ser amiga daquele garoto lindo.

Ela se senta atrás de mim.

– Ei, você não é a garota do primeiro horário?

– Sou sim. Obrigada por não ter incentivado ela a tacar água no meu cabelo. – digo seriamente e ela começa a rir.

– Sabe, não leve a mal a Glimm. É que ela implica com todas que tem um cabelo loiro mais bonito que o dela. – eu a encaro incrédula.

– Essa bucha bonita? Acho que não... ainda mais com esses cachos horrorosos. – ela sorri docemente.

– Você não sabe o que está falando. Seu cacheado é bem mais bonito que o dela, e olha que o dela é feito no salão! – eu a encaro incrédula novamente.

– Mentira... eu jurava que era natural!

– Realmente parece, mas saiba que o cabelo original dela é castanho e muito cheio. Ops, falei demais. Não conte para ela que eu te contei. – ela suplica e eu rio dela.

Ficamos conversando até o final do horário. Não foi muito difícil, pois a tal da "Rach" era muito falante, mas era uma pessoa legal. O sinal toca e chega a hora de ir almoçar. As amigas da ruiva a chama, e vejo que Glimmer está entre elas.

– Quer almoçar comigo e minhas amigas? – ela me pergunta.

– Não, err, acho que a Glimmer não iria gostar. – digo. Ela se vira e vê Glimmer a encarando com um olhar sinistro. Se despede com um rosto pedindo desculpas pela amiga e vai embora.

Vou até o refeitório e vejo que todas as mesas estão lotadas. Exceto uma no canto que há só três garotas. A menina do meio com o cabelo repicado e lápis no olho negro – destacando seus olhos azuis eletrizantes –, a da esquerda com um olhar amargo e um rosto com uma mistura de " estou depressiva" e "vou te matar" e de e a do canto direito com cabelos lisos e castanhos que aparenta estar gritando.

Vou em direção a única mesa com vaga com um certo medo.

– Olá... Po-posso me sentar com vocês?


	2. Capítulo II - Conhecendo os alunos

_– Olá... Po-posso me sentar com vocês?_

A garota que estava gritando parou e me encarou, junto com as outras duas. Foi os três segundos mais esquisitos da minha vida. Três desconhecidas me avaliando com um olhar estranho, como se eu fosse algum tipo de alienígena.

– Mas é claro. – Diz a garota com o estilo punk e olhos azuis eletrizantes.

Eu me sento rapidamente em frente às três.

– Nunca te vi aqui. – diz a garota dos cabelos castanhos que estava gritando.

– É que eu entrei na escola hoje. – digo.

– Então nesse caso, iremos te mostrar quem é quem agora. A proposito, eu souThalia Grace. – diz a garota dos olhos azuis.

– Prazer, sou Annabeth Chase. – ela e as outras duas meninas me cumprimentam.

– A menina que estava gritando é a Clarisse La Rue, a mais barraqueira da esc-

– Hey! Eu não sou barraqueira. – diz nervosa.

– E eu odeio Green Day. – ironiza Thalia. – E a calada com cara azeda é a Zoë Doce-Amarga.

– Que está mais para Zoë Sempre-Amarga. – diz Clarisse. Thalia ri.

– Apenas porque fiz um voto de castidade, não significa que sou amarga. Apenas me livrei do pecado que foi cometido pelo meu nascimento. – diz Zoë e Clarisse bufa.

– Claro, claro Zoë. – diz Thalia. Ela aponta para a mesa do meio do refeitório. – Por alí: Silena Beaureard, a mais popular da escola. Sua vida é maquiagens e dar para todos. – diz num tom de desdém e aponta para a menina na frente de Silena. – Está é Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Patricinha que fala igual pobre na chuva, mas gente boa. – Aponta para a menina ao lado de Silena. – Essa aí é a Juníper. A menina do meio ambiente. Presidente do clube de jardinagem. Nem sei porque ela anda com as populares. – Aponta para Glimmer.

– Essa aí é a Glimmer, a vaca que me jogou da cadeira. – digo e elas me olham nada surpresas.

– Vai se acostumando, ela tende a pegar no pé das meninas que não são máquinas de fazer coito e perversões do tipo. – diz Zoë.

– Aquela aí é vadia de carteirinha, é mesmo. Se ela pegar no teu pé me avisa que eu dou uma surra nela. – Clarisse cerra os punhos e eu rio.

– Obrigada, será um prazer ver ela com aquele rosto cheio de maquiagem todo estourado e roxo. – As meninas riem. – E as outras mesas?

– Aquela mesa no fundo do outro lado é a mesa dos que aprontam. Os gêmios que acabaram de roubar a carne daquele menino são os mais trolls de todas as histórias. Cuidado com eles. Travis e Connor Stoll. O moreno é o Charles Beckendorf. Ele é apaixonado com a Silena maçaneta, pobre iludido. – diz Thalia solidária com o tal Beckendorf. Clarisse olha para ela nervosa.

– Hey! Você esqueceu de apresentar o Chris!

– Ah, é mesmo. O outro da mesa é o Chris Rodriguez. A Clarisse ama ele com todas as suas forças de barraqueira. – Thalia fala na lata e Clarisse fica escarlate. Só não sei se é de vergonha, raiva ou um pouco dos dois.

– Um péssimo gosto. Não rogarei pragas, mas hei de dizer que espero convictamente o momento de vocês desistirem de se envolver com estes meninos repugantes. – diz Zoë. – O mesmo se aplica a você Annabeth, já que estamos envolvendo laços de amizade. – diz Zoë me fitando.

– Hum, certo. – digo sem saber direito.

Clarisse e Thalia comentavam sobre as pessoas das outras mesas. (**N/A**: Não vou colocar todas, porque o resto de princípio não irá aparecer na história.) Clarisse sempre colocava prós e contras nas pessoas enquanto Thalia encontrava um modo de zoar com a cara de todos. Zoë de vez em quando fazia comentários desaprovadores de garotos e garotas com uma atitude "pra frente". Elas pararam de falar, sem perceber que não havia falado de uma mesa. Aponto para ela.

– E aquela mesa? – pergunto.

– A mesa ao lado das populares. Adivinha? Os populares homens. – diz Clarisse.

– O loirinho. Luke Castellan. Um tremendo gato, mas chato demais. – diz Thalia

– O moreno. Grover. Tem relações amorosas com a Juníper. – diz Zoë. Por que será que ela fala estranho?

– O branco igual fantasma. Nico Di Angelo. Thalia é apaixonada por ele desde a terceira série. – Clarisse fala e Thalia fica escarlate.

– Larga de ser mentirosa!

– Teu rosto lhe entrega, minha cara. – diz Zoë.

Elas começam a discutir entre si, convencendo de que Thalia gostava do tal Nico e eu olhei para a mesa e vi o menino lindo que me salvou de Glimmer. Aponto discretamente para ele – Qual é o nome dele? Ele me disse hoje de manhã mais cedo. Mas eu não escutei.

As três olharam para mim. – Ah, aquele é o Perseu Jackson. Mas todo mundo chama ele de Percy, ou como eu o chamo: Percy Lerdson. – Thalia diz e Clarisse ri. – Ele é o meu primo. Ele é o menino mais popular dessa escola, e todas as meninas babam por ele. Não sei como, ele é muito lerdo e tem o cabelo estranho, não acha?

Eu a olho incrédula. Estranho? Como uma perfeição dessas pode ter um cabelo estranho? – Hãaa... – babulcio.

– Você gostou do Percy... – diz Clarisse maliciosamente. Coro.

– Mas tenho de lhe avisar. A cada dia de semana ele arranja um rabo de saia diferente. Um grande herege se quer saber. – alerta Zoë.

– Resumindo, ele é um galinha? – digo decepcionada.

– Sim, mas um galinha diferente. Ele não ilude. Todo mundo sabe que o Percy não namora. Ele sempre deixa isso bem claro para as meninas que ele leva a cama. – diz Thalia.

– Está sabendo demais hein Thalia? – diz Clarisse.

– Ele é o meu primo, mesmo sendo chato eu sei da vida dele La Rue. – diz Thalia secamente.

– Thalia e Clarisse! Será que as senhoritas hão de ficar discutindo por motivos irrelevantes todos os dias?! – diz Zoë.

Antes que uma das duas respondesse qualquer coisa, o sinal toca. Hora de voltar para as aulas, penso. Olho para a minha comida e percebo que não comi quase nada. Mas foi legal, para variar, conhecer pessoas novas. As três eram muito legais, apesar de serem muito fora do normal.

Olho no meu horário e vejo que não sei onde é a sala do próximo horário. Thalia, que está ao meu lado, espia o meu horário.

– Legal, temos aula juntas agora. Aula de Inglês. – ela diz e eu bufo. Normalmente eu gosto de todas as aulas. Mas inglês é exceção. Eu realmente não consigo prestar atenção nos textos entediantes...

– A aula é chata mesmo, mas a professora é muito lenta. Então podemos fazer o que quiser inclusive dormir. – a minha nova amiga punk diz e eu sorrio com isso.

Estávamos quase entrando na sala, quando me lembro de algo. – Ei, por que a Zoë fala daquele jeito meio...

– Esquisito? Antiquado? Como se tivesse cento e cinquenta anos? – Thalia fala e eu concordo. – Acho que é por causa da mãe dela. Vem de uma família com costumes antigos de outro país, por isso é meio formal. E o pai é muito conservador, por isso ela vive dizendo de voto de castidade, quer ser freira. Mas apesar de tudo, ela é legal.

– Sim, eu a achei engraçada. Quero dizer, sem nem saber que é. Parece ser uma ótima pessoa também, compreensiva. – digo.

Thalia senta em um lugar e eu sento ao seu lado. – E ela é. Apesar de não gostar de homens, ela é a que dá os melhores conselhos. Fique com problemas amorosos e vá até ela.

A professora entra na sala e começa a dar aula. Só de escutar a sua voz, já me dá sono.

– Agora é que eu vou dormir. Aconselho a fazer o mesmo, até o final da aula. – Thalia abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos na cara de pau.

Eu sigo o conselho e abaixo a cabeça também. Já estava quase dormindo até que alguém atrás de mim e sussurra meu nome.

– Annabeth?

Eu me viro automaticamente, mas com um pouco de preguiça, e os pelos do meu braço eriçam. Era Percy, o primo de Thalia, um tremendo galinha e simplesmente maravilhoso.


	3. Capítulo III - Party

_"– Annabeth?_

_Eu me viro automaticamente, mas com um pouco de preguiça, e os pelos do meu braço eriçam. "Era Percy, o primo de Thalia, um tremendo galinha e simplesmente maravilhoso."_

Ele lembra o meu nome!

– Hã, Percy?

– Sim, ah você lembrou o meu nome. – Ele diz dando um sorriso de canto. – Então, como está indo o primeiro dia de aula?

Ótimo, afinal é a primeira vez que falo com um semideus grego.

– Está bem. Conheci umas garotas legais no intervalo. Ah, e a Rachel conversou um pouco comigo, ela é muito simpática.

– Sério? Ela é realmente gente fina, apesar de falar muito, a Rachel. – eu rio do comentário dele discretamente. Ela realmente conseguiu falar muito nos quarenta minutos em que conversamos. – Vejo que também já conhece a cabeça de pinheiro. – diz aponta para Thalia, que no momento estava dormindo.

– Cabeça de pinheiro? Deixa-a ouvir. – ele sorri. – Bom, ela foi uma das garotas que eu sentei no intervalo. Ela, a Clarisse, e Zoë.

Ele me olha com cautela. – Clarisse? Eu tomaria cuidado.

– Ela é legal.

– Mas fora as três e Rach, você não conhece mais ninguém, certo?

– Se você contar aquela Glimmer como pessoa... – ele ri.

– Não, não conta. Enfim, eu e os meus amigos planejamos uma festa na minha casa no final do mês. Você deveria ir, pra conhecer mais gente daqui.

_Espera, ele está me convidando para ir à sua festa?_

– Festa com seus amigos? Você diz você o Luke, Grover e Nico ou todo mundo da escola? – digo tentando tirar o pensamento infundado de que ele estava me chamando porque queria algo comigo.

– Grande parte da escola vai... – ele me olha desconfiado. – Ei! Pensei que tivesse dito que só conhecia Thalia e suas amigas.

Sorrio. – Eu não os conheço de verdade. Thalia e Clarisse me mostraram todos da escola e falaram sobre eles.

Ele estreita seus olhos verdes. – Aposto que falaram algo estranho de mim.

Eu rio. – Nada demais, eu acho.

– Nada de cabelo estranho? Muito lerdo?

Sorrio. – Talvez elas tenham mencionado isso.

Nós ficamos conversando durante a aula de inglês. Trocamos telefone. Foi meio estranho conversar com ele, porque parecia que nos conhecíamos desde sempre. Ele contava alguns casos seus e de seus amigos e micos que a Glimmer passou. Rimos muito.

Até que o sinal tocou. Thalia acorda assustada e atordoada, e rimos de sua cara.

– Até depois, vou matar o resto do dia.

– Tchau. – eu respondo e ele me despede com um beijo no rosto.

Thalia sorri maliciosamente. – Que intimidade, hein?

Coro um pouco. _Bem que eu queria._

– Ele te convidou pra festa? Todo ano ele faz uma. – indaga Thalia.

– Convidou. Você e as meninas irão também?

– Claro, não perdemos uma. Aliaz, Zoë não deve ir.

...

Dia 2, 3, 7, 18, 31... Os dias se passaram rápido. Nesse primeiro mês, eu me aproximei muito das meninas. Principalmente de Thalia, acho que somos como melhores amigas, mesmo com tão pouco tempo de amizade. Glimmer me ignora, mas vejo que tem raiva de mim pelos olhares assassinos que de vez em quando ela manda. Conheci Nico, e descobri que ele realmente é igual a Thalia. Ama rock, tem um visual bem punk, e de vez em quando estoura do nada. Ele parece gostar dela também.

Fiquei amiga dos gêmios Stoll. Eles são muito engraçados, e odeiam Glimmer e Silena. Direto os vejo fazendo algum tipo de armadilha para as duas. Ainda bem que não são meus inimigos, eu estaria bem... Muito ferrada.

Converso bastante também com Percy e Rachel. Eles se dão muito bem, e ele a trata com muito respeito, o que é estranho por ser um grande galinha.

Mesmo gostando de Rachel acho que tenho um pouco de ciúmes dela, por ter uma relação tão boa com Percy.

Mas enfim, finalmente chegou o dia da festa. Chego à escola e cumprimento meus amigos, que também me cumprimentam de volta. Vou até Thalia.

– É hoje. – ela diz feliz. – Eu realmente estava precisando de uma festa, esse ano a escola está pegando pesado comigo. – reclama.

– Não é a escola que pega pesado, é que você nunca presta atenção. – retruco. – Mas espero que a festa seja boa mesmo, nem os Deuses sabem quando foi a última vez que fui a uma festa.

Thalia ri e parece que ia falar algo, mas foi interrompida por uma Clarisse eufórica. – MEUS DEUSES. O CHRIS ME CHAMOU PARA-PARA...PARA IR COM ELE. – ela diz muito rápido e fica escarlate. – O QUE EU VOU FAZER? O QUE EU VOU FAZER? O QUE EU VOU FAZER?

– Obviamente, ir com ele. – diz Thalia que parecia estar segurando os risos. A propósito, eu também estava. Era realmente engraçado ver alguém como Clarisse aos prantos por causa de um menino.

– Mas o que eu faço? Como eu ajo? Que roupa eu usarei? – diz Clarisse desesperada olhando para mim e para Thalia. – Droga, cadê Zoë?

– Eu acho que você deveria usar a mesma roupa que você usaria se não estivesse indo com ele. – digo.

– E aja normalmente. Se ficar nervosa desse jeito perto dele, não vai dar para vocês dois **aproveitarem** a noite, se é que me entendem. – diz Thalia e Clarisse fica mais vermelha do que já estava, se é possível.

– Acabo eu de chegar ao local, e as três raparigas já estão falando de coito. Quão sem vergonha vocês podem ser? – chega Zoë indignada.

– Zou, o Chris me convidou para a festa! – diz Clarisse que ignorou o comentário da amiga.

– Mas que infortúnio. – diz Zoë. – Você recusou, estou certa? Definitivamente não irei a uma festa que será um local onde acontecerão inúmeros coitos.

– Eu aceitei. Ele, ele é uma boa pessoa Zou. – diz Clarisse indignada. – Nunca faria algo que eu não queira.

– Nenhum homem é uma boa pessoa, Cla. Pensam apenas com seus órgãos genitais.

– Está enganada. – diz Clarisse esquentando. – Mas me ajude hoje a escolher algo para vestir.

– Está bem. Hei de ajudar-lhe a escolher um estupendo vestido depois do término de nossas aulas.

– Certo. – responde Clarisse.

A aula se passa com uma velocidade absurda. Talvez seja porque eu fiquei o tempo inteiro conversando com as meninas. E quando elas não estavam na minha classe, rindo dos Stoll atrapalhando os professores. Acabou que me arrependi um pouco por não ter prestado atenção, porque agora terei que estudar em casa compensando.

Na saída, me encontro com Thalia. Eu iria me arrumar na casa dela, e iríamos juntas para a festa, já que não sei o local exato da casa do Percy.

Chegamos à casa de Thalia e começamos a nos arrumar, pois a festa era daqui a 3 horas. Tomamos banho, depilamos e fizemos a sobrancelha em casa mesmo, pois não estava tão ruim assim o nosso estado. Thalia arrumava seu cabelo liso apenas com o babyliss, enquanto eu alisava o meu. Depois de muito tempo e com uma grande ajuda da minha amiga, arrumo totalmente o meu cabelo e vestimos o nosso vestido e passamos a maquiagem.

Thalia estava linda. Usava um vestido curto tomara que caia, que valorizava muito suas curvas, mas nada "piriguete". Seu cabelo estava liso em cima, com as pontas com ondulações perfeitas. Usava um lápis de olho negro e bem grosso, assim destacando os seus olhos azuis eletrizantes e um batom rosa escuro.

Eu também não estava nada mal. Usava um vestido claro de renda. Ele batia na metade de minhas cochas. Meu cabelo estava liso e imaculadamente arrumado, – o que era um milagre – e estava com uma maquiagem leve. Meu salto era simplesmente gigante.

Saímos de casa às sete e meia da noite. Já estávamos meia hora atrasada. Mas era melhor assim, chegar quando a maioria das pessoas já havia chegado.

Quando chegamos à porta da casa de Percy, eu me assustei. Nunca havia visto uma casa tão grande como aquela. Nem precisamos bater na porta, pois já estava aberta, e entramos junto com alguns colegas de classe.

Mal chegamos à festa e Rachel já vem em nossa direção.

– Oi gente! Tudo jóia? E aí, vocês viram o Percy? – diz animada.

– Oi Rachel. Vimos não, acabamos de chegar e... – mas antes que Thalia termine de falar, ela despede e vai para um outro canto, a procura dele.

Não gostei da atitude dela. Convenço-me colocando em minha mente que era porque ela nos deixou no vácuo, mas no fundo eu sei que é porque ela está atrás de Percy.

Adentramos mais no enorme lugar, e vimos Clarisse dançando com Chris. Ela estava muito rígida ao lado dele, e ele também. Mas parecia estar muito feliz apenas por estar com ele, então eu e Thalia ficamos aliviadas. Aceno para ela e Thalia dá uma piscadela com um sorriso malicioso, deixando Clarisse e Chris desconcertados e quase caindo na "pista de dança".

– Sabe, eu estou feliz pelos dois. Eu sempre quis que ela fosse feliz com algum homem, a Clarisse merece. – diz Thalia.

– É verdade, os dois são fofos juntos. – concordo com um sorriso doce.

Cumprimentamos algumas outras pessoas de nossa escola, mas nada de Percy. Será _que Rachel o encontrou?_ Penso. Fico bastante incomodada por não saber a resposta.

– Merda! – ouço a voz de Nico e saio dos meus devaneios, percebendo que ele estava beijando Silena, e Thalia batendo palmas para os dois.

– Oh, mas que lindo, por que não continuam? – diz ela num tom falsamente doce.

– Thalia, eu... – mas antes que ele termine, eu levo Thalia para longe dele. _Como ele foi capaz de fazer isso com ela?_ Pergunto-me amargurada. Eu sei bem que os dois não são namorados, mas pelo que a Clarisse me disse, eles tiveram um caso nas férias.

Olho para o rosto de Thalia e vejo que o brilho em seus olhos foi roubado por aquela cena repugnante.

– Eu sempre soube que ele era um idiota. – diz ela visivelmente magoada.

– Vamos tomar algo para esfriar a cabeça. – digo e levo-a até o lugar onde estavam às bebidas da festa.

Thalia pega um uísque e enche o copo dela e começa a beber rapidamente. Sinto-me obrigada a acompanhá-la mesmo não sendo muito de beber e começo a bebericar. A bebida desce em minha garganta como se estivesse estraçalhando todo o meu pescoço.

Após algum tempo, sinto que o local está mais quente do que antes, e a minha visão está um pouco turva. Um garoto loiro chama Thalia para dançar. Ela olha para mim.

– Pode ir se divertir. – digo.

Ela vai com o garoto, um pouco mais animada. Eu me sento no sofá perto do local onde as pessoas estavam dançando observando, até que alguém coloca as mãos em meus ombros.

Me viro para ver quem é. – Percy! – digo sorrindo abertamente.

Ele sorri e beija a minha bochecha. Vou beijar a dele de volta, mas acabo beijando o canto de sua boca. Estranhamente em vez de ficar com vergonha eu acho graça e começo a rir. Ele sorri para mim.

– E aí ta gostando da festa? – diz ele animado.

– A festa parece estar muito boa, mas acontece que Thalia viu o Nico beijando a_Silena _– digo o nome dela com nojo. – e ai ficamos o tempo todo bebendo.

Ele parecia indignado. – O Nico? Impossível. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aí.

Eu ia responder alguma coisa, mas começa a tocar Don't you worry child. – Meus deuses, eu amo essa música! – exclamo feliz.

Percy estende o braço para mim. – Então vamos dançar. – diz ele sorrindo.

Fomos até lá e começamos a dançar. Dançamos loucamente e bem coladinhos durante a música que eu amo tanto e mais outras várias, até que eu começo a ficar ofegante e sentir mais calor ainda.

– Ta calor demais. – reclamo.

Percy sorri. – Vamos subir pro meu quarto. O que você acha?

Subir para o quarto de Percy e ficar lá sozinho com ele? Isso é... Uma excelente idéia! – Claro! – respondo rápido demais e animada demais e ele sorri mais ainda para mim, me deixando satisfeita.

Ele me guia até o seu quarto segurando minhas mãos, e abre a porta. Eu entro e ele a fecha novamente. Ele deita em sua cama espaçosa e eu deito ao seu lado. Ele ficava olhando de um jeito estranho nos meus olhos e eu também, deixando o meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Nós dois provavelmente estávamos muito bêbados, pelo cheiro de álcool.

Mas antes que eu raciocine direito, eu já estava beijando.

Ele me puxa mais para perto dele e me coloca em baixo dele enquanto beijamos intensamente, e eu arranho o seu pescoço. Ficamos desse jeito por algum tempo até que perdemos o fôlego e sem pensar eu tiro a blusa dele. Ele me olha de um jeito malicioso e tira a minha também.

(...)

Eu acordo com o sol batendo em meu rosto com uma intensidade gigante. Abro os olhos e eles ardem muito, só não mais do que a minha cabeça. Meu corpo está pesando muito, e eu não estou dormindo na minha cama ou na minha casa. Sinto um cheiro muito semelhante à maresia ao meu redor e olho para o meu lado. Eu me assusto tanto que quase grito.

Ninguém menos que Percy Jackson.

Ele estava dormindo tranquilamente, com uma expressão muito passiva. Sua boca estava entreaberta e ele estava babando. Seguro o meu riso. Ele parecia outra pessoa dormindo.

Então vejo minhas roupas no chão e vou me lembrando do que aconteceu.

**_~~ Flashback ON ~~_**

_"Ele me guia até o seu quarto segurando minhas mãos, e abre a porta. Eu entro e ele a fecha novamente. Ele deita em sua cama espaçosa e eu deito ao seu lado. Ele ficava olhando de um jeito estranho nos meus olhos e eu também, deixando o meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Nós dois provavelmente estávamos muito bêbados, pelo cheiro de álcool._

_Mas antes que eu raciocine direito, eu já estava beijando._

_Ele me puxa mais para perto dele e me coloca em baixo dele enquanto beijamos intensamente, e eu arranho o seu pescoço. Ficamos desse jeito por algum tempo até que perdemos o fôlego e sem pensar eu tiro a blusa dele. Ele me olha de um jeito malicioso e tira a minha também. "_

_Em questões de segundos eu e ele já estamos completamente nus. Percy me empurra para a cama e me pressiona contra o colchão de sua cama, com sua boca se movendo com movimentos graciosos contra meus seios. Meus dedos cravam em seu pescoço, enquanto ele leva seus lábios até um de meus mamilos._

_Uma sensação de puro prazer e êxtase percorre em meu corpo e eu grito alto, saboreando o momento que faz meu sexo pulsar cada vez mais._

_Ele ri baixinho quando me escuta gritando e vai descendo os lábios até chegar em minha virilha. Ele para e me observa maravilhado e então ele desliza os seus dedos e os penetra em meu sexo._

_– Você está tão molhada... – murmura admirado com a voz rouca_

_A sensação deste momento é tão incrível e prazerosa que eu me contorço varias vezes enquanto ele brinca comigo com os seus dedos. Olho para ele com luxúria._

_– Faça agora, por favor. – suplico e ele apenas dá uma risadinha em resposta._

_Se ele acha que é o único que sabe torturar alguém, está completamente enganado. Quando ele retira o seu dedo de mim eu o empurro para a cama com habilidade e faço ficar embaixo de mim._

_Deslizo minhas mãos em seu abdômen sentindo o seu corpo bastante definido e sigo com os meus lábios até seu pescoço. Chupo forte por alguns instantes e vou descendo os chupões até que em algum momento chega até o seu membro completamente ereto._

_Eu olho o seu membro com admiração e mordo o meu lábio com satisfação por ele ser tão grande e levo a minha boca até ele e o chupo._

_Começo movimentando minha boca bem lentamente, mas vou aumentando a velocidade drasticamente de um modo muito súbito, o fazendo gemer. Fico satisfeita com o meu resultado e continuo cada vez mais rápido e forte._

_– Porra. – ele grita, com a sua respiração cada vez mais irregular._

_Eu tiro a minha boca sob o seu enorme membro e ele me coloca delicadamente de volta em baixo dele._

_Sai de cima de mim e pega um pacote de camisinha dentro de sua calça, que estava jogada no chão. Abre-a com facilidade e coloca com rapidez em seu membro._

_Volta para a sua cama e segura as minhas cochas com as suas mãos e as aperta forte e faz com que as minhas pernas abram lentamente._

_Ele me penetra bem devagar, indo até o fundo._

_Cada vez que ele me penetra fica mais difícil de me lembrar que tenho de respirar para sobreviver._

_– Mais rápido. – suplico._

_Aumenta o ritmo a cada vez que seu membro entra em mim, me deixando cada vez mais enlouquecida de prazer. Contorço-me com o movimento que fazemos e gemo muito alto. Tão alto que se não estivéssemos em uma festa, provavelmente a cidade toda escutaria. Mas eu realmente não ligo._

_– Oh Percy... – gemo._

_Ele segue com o ritmo agora estabilizado, mas muito rápido. Sua respiração está bastante irregular. Começo a tremer._

_Sinto como se o meu corpo estivesse desmoronando e depois de duas ou três rápidas estocadas Percy goza dentro de sua camisinha._

_Ele retira seu membro com rapidez dentro de mim, tirando também a camisinha e se deitando ao meu lado._

_Ficamos um tempo deitados um do lado do outro, nus. Até que eu repouso minha cabeça em seu peito delicadamente. Posso sentir seu coração acelerado._

_Minha cabeça ainda está aninhada em seu peito. Estou muito ofegante e completamente satisfeita. Fico observando seus lábios vermelhos enquanto ele se encontra com os seus dedos entretidos em meus cabelos._

_Eu me inclino para mais perto de seu rosto._

_– Nossa. Isso foi incrível. – sussurro, e ele arqueia a sua sobrancelha._

_– Quem foi que disse que eu já acabei com você? – sorri malicioso._

_Seu olho contém um brilho sinistro e sua ereção se mexe, fazendo minhas partes de baixo se contrair. Ele troca de posição comigo, me deixando em baixo dele._

_– De novo? – digo mordendo meus lábios._

_– De novo, Annabeth._

_E ele me leva a loucura novamente._

**_~~ Flashback OFF ~~_**

Eu acabo de me lembrar de uma boa parte do que aconteceu e sinto meu rosto esquentar.

Um turbilhão de emoções se passando por minha mente no momento. Felicidade, confusão, arrependimento, medo... O que eu estava pensando?

Vou vestindo a minha roupa pensando profundamente no acontecimento de ontem.

Até que eu saio dos meus devaneios percebendo que Percy acabara de acordar. Ele me vê já vestida e pronta para sair e fica me fitando intensamente. Mas não fala nada.

Eu fico muito nervosa e envergonhada e acabo falando uma das coisas mais idiotas e sem sentido que eu poderia falar neste momento.

– Você baba enquanto dorme.


	4. Capítulo IV - Diferentes pontos

**POV Nico**

Chego à casa do meu melhor amigo para curtir a festa. Estou com uma blusa cinza escura e uma jaqueta de couro preta, com uma calça jeans. Modéstia a minha parte estou delicioso.

Cumprimento os meus amigos e conhecidos. Fico alguns instantes conversando com o Perseu até que Silena e Rachel chegam na festa. Ele some num piscar de olhos. Elas vão até mim.

– Oi Nico! Você viu o Percy? – Indaga Rachel.

Pobrezinha. Mas mesmo assim, ele é o meu amigo e eu tenho certeza que ele está evitando a menina. – Colé Rach. Ah, acho que ele foi por ali. – Aponto na direção oposta que ele foi e ela vai para lá.

– Oi Nic. Está o maior gato hoje. – diz Silena com uma voz sedutora. Nic? Que merda é essa?

– Oi Silena. Tchau Silena. – digo e vou direto às bebidas. Não estou com paciência pra dançar com essas músicas eletrônicas. Cadê o rock? Estou na metade do meu copo de vodca até que percebo que Silena está ao meu lado.

– Liberando as amarguras na bebidas? – diz ela com uma voz extremamente doce. Tão doce que é enjoativa.

– E eu lá teria motivos pra isso? To numa festa porra, não posso beber? – falo grosseiramente.

– Auch. – diz fingindo estar magoada. – Talvez o fato de que a Thalia está ali naquela moita com um menino seja um motivo plausível? – aponta para uma moita.

Olho para lá e vejo que realmente tem duas pessoas lá. E vejo que a garota tem um cabelo igual o da... Thalia! Realmente, deve ser ela! O vestido é preto, e eu sei que Thalia sempre usa essa cor.

Uma expressão de dor é visível em meu rosto. Silena se vira para me beijar e eu nem ao menos a impeço. Até acho bom. Afogar magoas em um beijo...

E eu escuto alguém batendo palmas. Paramos de nos beijar e vejo quem é. Thalia. Olho rapidamente para a moita e vejo a menina ainda lá.

– Merda. – sussurro.

_**POV Annabeth**_

_**Relembrando:**_

"_Até que eu saio dos meus devaneios percebendo que Percy acabara de acordar. Ele me vê já vestida e pronta para sair e fica me fitando intensamente. Mas não fala nada._

_Eu fico muito nervosa e envergonhada e acabo falando uma das coisas mais idiotas e sem sentido que eu poderia falar neste momento._

– _Você baba enquanto dorme.__"_

Digo e saio do quarto dele sem nem ao menos ver a sua reação. Desço em disparada na escada e vejo uma Thalia dormindo profundamente no sofá com ninguém menos do que Luke Castellan.

Será que era ele o loiro que ela fora dançar? Não me lembro muito bem.

Sacudo ela com sutileza e ela acorda assustada.

– Mas que merda?! – ela me olha e avalia a minha expressão. – Annabeth? Que horas são... PORRA. DEZ HORAS DA MANHÃ! – exclama ao ver o seu celular caído no chão. Luke nem se mexe.

Thalia se levanta rapidamente e vai junto comigo em direção à porta da casa. Por sorte estava aberta, e fomos até o quarto de Thalia para ir à minha casa. Mando uma sms para o celular da minha mãe, avisando que eu dormi na casa de uma amiga caso ela tenha se preocupado, e Thalia nem faz questão de avisar ao pai dela. Sua mãe mora em outro continente, então nem tem motivos de avisá-la.

Chegando à minha casa, cumprimento minhas trocentas empregadas rapidamente e as apresento a Thalia. Entro no meu quarto e vou direto para o chuveiro. Minha amiga faz o mesmo num quarto de hóspedes.

Após alguns minutos – que francamente acho que foram horas – no chuveiro, saio e visto uma roupa qualquer em meu guarda roupa, e empresto uma regata preta e um short jeans para minha amiga.

Ela me fita com curiosidade. – Então... – começa. – O que Hades aconteceu com você? Eu não e vi depois que fui dançar.

Meu rosto esquenta um pouco, mas não deixo isso me abalar. Tinha de contar para a minha nova melhor amiga.

– Eu estava com o Percy. – digo e sua sobrancelha se arqueia. Conto para ela tudo o que aconteceu e ela começa a rir.

– AHAHAHA! SABIA QUE VOCÊ IRIA CEDER PARA ELE. – diz chorando de rir e eu fico um pouco furiosa.

– Droga Thalia eu estou confusa aqui. E agora?! O menino é um galinha! – bato a mão em minha testa e ela não ri mais.

– Nada acontece. Esse é o problema. Eu te disse que o Percy não namora. – ela olha para mim séria, provavelmente temendo que eu fique magoada. – Ele normalmente fala isso para as meninas que tem algum caso.

– Mas ele não me disse nada. Estávamos completamente bêbados! – digo desesperada.

– Então nesse caso, provavelmente na segunda ele vai te procurar e veremos no que vai dar. – diz simplesmente.

– E eu vou ter que ficar esperando agora?! – digo.

– Mas por que está agindo como se o que acontecesse depois disso fosse mudar o rumo da sua vida? Ele é tão importante assim? – diz sorrindo.

O meu orgulho falou mais alto. – Er, tem razão. – mas ela não fica convencida. Então mudo de tática. – E o que Hades aconteceu com **VOCÊ**?

_**Flashback ON - POV Thalia**_

_Annabeth me puxa para algum lugar longe do miserável e da patricinha vadia. O lugar das bebidas. Chego e imediatamente começo a beber uísque o mais rápido possível. Annabeth me acompanha._

_Não falamos nada. Talvez seja porque não tenha nada a se dizer. Ou se eu disser algo, vou cair no choro. Então continuo apenas bebendo, e bebendo..._

_Até que alguém para na minha frente me encarando. Eu olho para o rosto da pessoa e na mesma hora eu reconheço. Luke, meu amigo de infância. Ele estende a mão para dançarmos, e eu olho para Annabeth._

– _Pode ir se divertir. – ela diz._

_E eu vou. Fico dançando com Luke. _

– _Hey, por que você ainda não foi procurar o Nico? – diz num tom monótono._

_Dou um risinho sarcástico. – Por que eu iria? Não estou a fim de atrapalhar ele com a Silena. – digo com nojo._

– _Você... Você está bem? – ele me pergunta visivelmente preocupado._

– _Claro Luke, por que não estaria? – dou um sorriso, mas acho que ele não percebeu que era falso._

_Luke sorri. – Então vamos aproveitar essa festa._

_Dançamos intensamente. Luke era um bom amigo, estava me fazendo distrair do que eu havia visto. Até que ele me beija. Eu já ia empurrá-lo, mas me lembro de Nico e Silena. Então retribuo com uma intensidade maior._

_E tudo ficou escuro. (__**N/A: **__Ficou escuro porque a Thalia não se lembra já que ela bebeu muito, não sei se ficou muito claro.)._

_Acordo com alguém me sacudindo violentamente. Abro os olhos prontamente para xingar e vejo Annabeth._

_**Flashback OFF - POV Thalia**_

_**POV Annabeth**_

Estava tão desesperada quanto eu.

– Eu não sei o que fazer Annie. Eu estava com tanta raiva do Nico que acabei com o Luke. Que é amigo do Nico! Como é que vai ficar isso? – diz e soca o ar com ódio de si.

Sorrio por dentro. Thalia estava tão desesperada que nem percebeu que acabara de admitir que gostava do Nico.

– Nada como uma boa conversa. Peça desculpas para o Luke e conte para o Nico o porquê que você fez isso. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai entender, já que estava entrelaçado como uma enguia com a Silena.

– Você ficou maluca? Eu não tenho coragem de virar e falar isso para ele! – olha para mim. – Imagina só você falando para o Percy que está apaixonada por ele, tem coragem?

Fico escarlate. Maldita seja. – Mas-mas eu não gosto dele. – digo fazendo um bico enorme e ela dispara a rir.

– Annie, não minta para mim, tudo bem? Eu não vou contar para ninguém.

Eu não respondo.

Thalia ficou em minha casa o final de semana inteiro. Não fizemos absolutamente nada de útil. Dormimos muito, comemos e assistimos alguns filmes.

Finalmente chega segunda e eu acordo com borboletas no estômago. Eu realmente não acho que estou nem um pouco preparada para encarar o Percy.

Chego na escola muito mais cedo que o normal e vou em direção ao portão da escola. Dupla merda. Adivinha quem estava na porta do portão olhando para mim? Perseu Jackson. A pessoa que eu menos e mais queria ver nesse momento.

Eu chego até o portão e ele se inclina em minha direção, sério.

– Eu acho que temos que conversar.

Eu olho para ele sem fitar seus olhos verdes. – Certo. – digo envergonhada.


	5. Capítulo V - Amigos?

"_Chego na escola muito mais cedo que o normal e vou em direção ao portão da escola. Dupla merda. Adivinha quem estava na porta do portão olhando para mim? Perseu Jackson. A pessoa que eu menos e mais queria ver nesse momento._

_Eu chego até o portão e ele se inclina em minha direção, sério._

– _Eu acho que temos que conversar._

_Eu olho para ele sem fitar seus olhos verdes. – Certo. – digo envergonhada."_

Ele me leva até atrás da escola, aonde não havia ninguém.

– Então... – ele começa, mas para.

– Então? – eu repito o que ele disse. Nossa isso está estranho.

– Sobre ontem... Eu e você... bem, você sabe. Enfim, eu não sei o que você achou sobre isso nem nada. – diz ele incomodado. – mas eu não sou de namorar.

– Thalia mencionou isso. – digo tensa.

– Eu não deveria ter feito isso com você... – ele diz.

– Não se preocupe, estou bem, não foi nada. Estávamos muito bêbados e aconteceu. – minto e acontece o que eu menos queria. Ele acredita.

– Verdade. Mas eu gostei muito de você Annabeth. De verdade. – me assusto com o que eu escuto. Ele realmente disse isso? Mas antes que eu comece a  
cantar vitória, ele continua. – Você é uma ótima amiga e eu queria que continuasse assim, não quero me distanciar de você. – ele diz.

Ótimo. Annabeth conheça friendzone. Você nunca mais vai sair de lá. Penso decepcionada. Dou um sorriso forçado. – Claro. Então... Amigos? – estendo a mão.

Ele sorri também. – Amigos. – diz e apertamos a mão.

Soltamos a mão e ficamos nos encarando. Ele me puxa para perto de si, e me beija. Como assim?

Paramos de nos beijar, e ele me olha desconcertado. – Hã, vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu. – diz e eu concordo contra a minha vontade.

Nós nos despedimos bastante sem graça, e fomos para as nossas respectivas salas. Sorte que não teríamos aula juntos agora, eu estava muito confusa.

****

POV Percy

Mas que porra foi aquela Perseu? Penso. Acabo de sugerir que continuássemos a ser amigos, e beijo a Annabeth. Lembro de como os seus lábios são doces, e sorrio. Flashs da noite que tivemos na minha festa me vem a mente. Caramba, como ela era boa de cama.

Lembro-me de como ela é bonita, como seus cabelos são macios... Cara, o que está acontecendo comigo? Mas que viadagem.

Eu não me sentia assim desde... Calypso? Eu me lembro dela e me irrito. É uma grande pena essa desgraçada estar viva ainda. Pelo menos não estuda aqui, não mais.

De qualquer forma, Annabeth não é Calypso e eu não penso dela assim. Foi só uma atração, afinal ela realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu me convenço.

Continuo a andar em direção a minha sala, e cumprimento as garotas que me olhavam sugestivamente. Estou quase entrando na sala quando Nico me barra.

– Cara, eu sou o sujeito mais retardado da face da Terra. – diz.

– Agora conta a novidade Niquinho. – zombo.

Ele ri durante uns dez segundos, mas parece que lembra de algo e fica sério de novo. – Cara, eu beijei a Silena na frente da Thalia! – sussurra para mim.

– VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?! – grito. – Cara, o que que você tem na cabeça? – digo enfurecido. – Trair ela. Logo com a SILENA. Não poderia escolher alguém pior não?

– Você não está me ajudando. – Nico diz.

– Eu estou tentando entender isso daí! – digo indignado. – Ah, minha prima NUNCA vai te perdoar.

Nico ia falar algo mais foi interrompido por Luke, que não sabia da história dos dois.

– E aí comparças! – diz animado. – Tenho muito pra contar. – sorri malicioso.

Mas o sinal soa e todos entram na sala. (**N/A**: Salvo pelo sinal Luke! Nico te matava. u.u)

Nico se despede dos amigos e vai para outra sala. Luke entra comigo e começa a contar suas "novidades". Quase morro engasgado. Thalia e Luke? Isso ta virando suruba.

Conto para ele que Thalia e Nico ficaram nas férias duas ou três vezes e nunca conversaram sobre. Mas era questão de tempo.

– Ferrou. Eu sabia que os dois tinham uma quedinha um pelo outro. Mas eu não sabia que já tinham caso. – diz arrependido. – Ainda mais porque Thalia disse que viu Nico com Silena, e ainda riu. Bom, estávamos bêbados. Provavelmente ela estava chateada e eu nem notei. E o pior é que eu gosto dela cara, e agora? – diz visivelmente chateado com a situação em que se encontrava.

– Cara eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer. Fodeu. – digo.


	6. Capítulo VI - Triângulo Amoroso

**POV Thalia**

Chego à escola absorta em pensamentos. Quem diria que eu, uma das mulheres mais calculistas em relação a homens estaria numa situação tão precária. Um "triângulo amoroso" entre meu melhor amigo e o menino por quem sou apaixonada. Que a propósito, beijou a menina que eu mais odeio na minha frente. Minha vida é um inferno.

Vou andando sem olhar para frente e esbarro em alguém.

– Thalia, seus olhos servem para lhe guiar, então os use com sabedoria, sim? – diz uma enfurecida Zoë, que cata no chão seus livros que foram derrubados.

– Foi mal Zoë, não te vi. – disse.

– Obviamente que não, pois qual seria o outro motivo de esbarrar em minha pessoa? – diz.

– Tudo bem, foi mal, agora vou indo. – digo cansada. Estava preocupada demais para discutir com minha amiga, que sempre argumentava mais do que bem.

Ela me olha meio esquisita. – Você está em boas condições? – diz preocupada. – Seu rosto não está com um semblante alegre.

O quê? Zoë reparando em algo? Eu realmente devo estar péssima. Decido contar a Zoë tudo, afinal ela era minha amiga e uma ótima conselheira, por mais que não queira ser.

– Então Zoë, aconteceu o seguinte... – Reconto para ela do caso que eu e Nico tivemos nas férias, dele ficando com Silena na minha frente e eu ficando com meu melhor amigo, a quem eu não tinha nenhum tipo de paixonite, quedinha ou sei lá.

– Sinceramente Thalia, eu acredito que deva falar com Luke primeiro. Diga a ele o que sente, ele não deverá te molestar nem nada. Vocês sempre foram bons amigos. Conte para ele que estava bêbada e confusa, enciumada e muito carente. Se ele não lhe perdoar, o matarei não te preocupas. – dou risada. – Depois se entenda com Nico. Pergunte o porquê de ele ter agarrado aquela rapariga sem vergonha. – Zoë é o máximo, na hora de nos ajudar nem lembra de falar esquisito demais. Dou um abraço nela e digo que vou procurar os dois no final da aula. Primeiro Luke, obviamente como ela me aconselhou.

Assisto as aulas, quer dizer, durmo os horários que tenho hoje, as vezes acordando para conversar com Zoë, Clarisse, Chris ou o chato do meu priminho Cabeça de Alga.

A propósito, Clarisse surtou quando disse que fiquei com Luke. Disse coisas como: "VOCÊ PERDEU SUA CABEÇA, PINHEIRO?" "COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO TAPADA?" "EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DE NICO, SILENA É SUA ESCOLHA. SÉRIO NICO?". Apesar de estar bastante chateada com os acontecimentos miseráveis da festa, eu consegui rir um bocado com a ira de Clarisse.

Não vi Annabeth hoje direito. Apenas no intervalo, mas não deu muito tempo de conversar seriamente com ela. Ela parecia decepcionada e eu me pergunto o motivo. Não gosto quando acontece algo de ruim com as minhas amigas.

Também não vi Luke, Nico e Silena. As três pessoas que conseguiram deixar a minha fácil e tranqüila vida ficar um inferno.

Bom, foi sorte de Silena não ter me visto, ou eu teria deixado aquele rostinho maquiado dela borrado de sangue.

Finalmente a aula acaba, e consigo avistar Luke. Dou uma tapa nas costas dele e o cumprimento como se nada estivesse acontecido. Ele olha para mim e me cumprimenta, bastante sem graça.

– Hey Luke, precisamos conversar. – digo no tom mais sério possível.

– Imaginei que sim. – diz ele tenso. – Vamos para a sorveteria? Vai ser uma conversa mais privada do que na porta da escola. – diz e eu concordo com ele.

Chegando à sorveteria, sentamos e uma moça veio.

– Olá, o que irão querer? – pergunta.

– Eu quero um sorvete de duas bolas na casquinha. Flocos e creme. Cobertura de morango e pode colocar tanto castanhas quanto granulado. – digo de pronto. A moça ergue uma sobrancelha. Deve ser realmente estranho uma menina pedir tanta coisa assim.

Luke só ri. – E eu quero de duas bolas, na casquinha também. Granulado e cobertura de chocolate.

– Entendido. – ela anota nossos pedidos e fala para uma outra mulher que trabalhava lá para fazer.

– Que clichê Luke, só chocolate. – digo. **(N/A:** Mas os clichês são os melhores Thalia. u.u)

– Vai dizer que não gosta do bom e velho chocolate, Palha? – diz e eu o fuzilo com os olhos. Odiava quando ele me chamava assim.

Pegamos nosso sorvete e pagamos adiantado. Aliás, Luke pagou os dois sorvetes adiantados. Agradeço a gentileza dele.

Então voltamos a nos sentar e Luke começou a me fitar.

– O que queria falar? – diz ele tentando parecer descontraído. Mas eu vi que não estava. Suas mãos tremiam.

Suspiro. – Bom, só o óbvio. – digo e paro um pouco para escolher as palavras corretas. – Sobre sexta feira Luke... Desculpe-me. – falo realmente sendo sincera. – Mas eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Estava bêbada e com raiva. Queria descontar a raiva que tinha do Nico na hora. Agi sem pensar, e acabei te usando, mesmo não tendo reparado na hora. – digo e ele olha para o chão, parando de comer. Ele realmente parecia triste.

– Resumindo. Você ainda gosta do Nico, e não quer nada comigo? – diz muito triste e eu digo que sim.

Só porque não sou eu que tomei um fora, não significa que não tenha doido em mim. Ver meu melhor amigo naquele estado era muito doloroso. Ainda mais quando você era a culpada e não poderia fazer nada.

– Thalia. – ele começa. Engulo seco. – Mesmo não gostando de mim como eu gosto de ti, não vai me fazer ter raiva de você. Somos melhores amigos, se lembra? Eu estou aqui sempre que você precisar. – diz e eu quase começo a chorar.

Dane-se a pose de forte agora.

– Pode apostar que eu vou te ajudar com o Nico, tudo bem? Vou descobrir o motivo de ele ter ficado com a Silena, tenho certeza que ele não faria isso para te magoar. Vai dar tudo certo.

– Você é realmente o melhor amigo de todos os tempos. – digo e ele ri.

– Claro, sempre. – diz sorrindo e nos abraçamos.

Vamos embora separados.

Bom, acho que por hoje chega de mexer com problemas amorosos, estou cansada e só quero comer um chocolate quente debaixo das cobertas.


	7. Capítulo VII - Trabalho em dupla

Acordo com o soar do despertador. Eu me levanto da cama da forma mais lenta possível, por pura preguiça. Faço minha higiene matinal e tomo meu café da manhã despreocupadamente, pois o primeiro horário era Inglês, e se eu perdesse o ele, seria lucro para mim.

Infelizmente, chego à escola pontualmente, e tenho que entrar na sala. Luke e Thalia conversavam animadamente. Aceno para os dois, que acenam de volta. Imagino que os dois devem ter conversado sobre o que aconteceu na festa de Percy. É só pensar nele que ele se materializa [?] ao meu lado e eu tomo um susto. Ele ri da minha cara.

– Bom dia Annie. Posso te chamar de Annie? – pergunta

Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem. – Bom dia Percy. Claro. – sorrio docemente.

Sento no fundo da sala, longe de Thalia por falta de lugar, e Percy senta na minha frente.

– Percy, Nico comentou algo sobre ele ter ficado com a Silena na festa? – pergunto.

Ele pareceu hesitante em responder. – Sim, mas... Ele disse que iria se resolver com a Thalia e pediu que ninguém se envolvesse. Não comente com ela.

– Tudo bem. Mas-

– BOM DIA! – Berra o... Professor? Cadê a professora velha e lenta? – Sou o novo professor de vocês, me chamo Dionísio. Não pense que vou pegar leve com vocês como a antiga professora. – diz e ouço vários protestos. – Não adianta reclamar, eu sou a autoridade aqui! – diz nervoso.

– Era só o que me faltava. Uma velha lenta, e agora um que chia. – resmungo. Percy sufoca um riso na minha frente.

– Hoje vamos começar a fazer um trabalho em dupla valendo dez pontos, e EU vou escolher a dupla. – ouço xingamentos. – Vamos começar a escolher. Você! – aponta para Percy. – Qual seu nome?

– Perseu Jackson.

– E você? – Aponta para mim.

– Annabeth Chase. – respondo.

– Ta. Peter Johnson e Annie Bell Jason. Dupla. – diz e a sala inteira começa a rir, inclusive eu. Ele não parece gostar. – Vocês com certeza achariam hilário se eu ZERASSE a prova de vocês! – diz e todo mundo cala a boca no mesmo instante. E continua a fazer as duplas. Ele não era nada criativo. Simplesmente pegava as pessoas que sentavam perto, e as juntavam. Termina de montar as duplas e explica o trabalho. – Segunda eu quero ele pronto.

– Mas Dionísio, hoje é sexta! Teremos que fazer no final de semana! – reclama Thalia e alguns corajosos concordam.

– Não é meu problema. Vocês tiveram um mês de pura moleza, agora arquem com as conseqüências. E para você é Sr. D. – diz rispidamente.

– Aí, sou o Sr. D. – diz Percy com voz de travesti – Que coisa de viado. – comenta e eu rio alto sem querer.

O professor nos fuzila. – Na minha aula não temos hora de risadinhas Srta., ou será que quer ir para a diretoria? – nego com a cabeça. – Bom saber. Agora podem começar o trabalho que hoje eu estou bondoso. – diz e as duplas começam a conversar.

Percy arreda sua cadeira até o meu lado.

– Então, minha casa ou sua? – pergunto.

– Hã. Como assim?

– O trabalho Percy, acorda. – digo rindo.

– Mas o trabalho não é sobre casas, Annie. Você não prestou atenção? – rio mais ainda.

– Francamente. Você. É. Um. Cabeça. De. Algas. – digo e ele finge estar ofendido. – Vamos fazer o trabalho na minha casa ou na sua?

– Você acha melhor em qual? – ele me pergunta.

Penso. Acho que ficaria estranho entrar com Percy no quarto dele, ainda mais quando fizemos lá... Enfim, minha casa é mais confortável. – Acho que é melhor na minha casa, até porque meus pais viajaram e as empregadas de férias, eu não dirijo e nem a pau iria a pé até sua casa. – digo e escrevo o endereço em um papel. Na hora de entregar o papel, nossas mãos se tocaram e eu sinto uma descarga elétrica. Arrepio-me toda.

– Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? – ele me pergunta. Espera. Ele vai me chamar pra sair? Penso assustada. – Poderíamos fazer o trabalho hoje mesmo e ficar livre disso.

Como sou idiota, por que ele me chamaria para sair? Suspiro. – Não vou. Podemos sim... Espera. Sexta de noite o famoso Percy Jackson vai estar fazendo trabalho? – brinco.

– Não se esqueça que ele vai estar na casa de uma menina linda sozinho. – diz e pisca para mim.

Eu, linda? Nem no submundo.

– Como assim? Pensei que eu fosse sua dupla. – digo.

Ele fecha a cara e segura meu rosto com suas mãos. – Você É linda. Lide com isto. – ele diz num tom sério e eu fico escarlate. Seu rosto vai se aproximando do meu e...

– Galinhando até no meio da sala de aula, Percy cachorrão? – diz Connor. Percy me larga na mesma hora e faz uma "poker face", eu fico mais vermelha do que já estava e o resto da sala explode em risadas, até mesmo Thalia está se acabando de rir. Maldita traidora.

– PETER JOHNSON E ANNIE BELL! – Urra o Dionísio. – Que falta de respeito é essa na minha sala de aula? Vocês irão ganhat deten- e o sinal toca.

– Ih, foi mal _**Sr. D.**_, sua aula já acabou e eu não posso ouvir o resto. – diz Percy puxando a minha mão e saindo o mais rápido possível.

– Você sabe que nós estamos ferrados na próxima aula, certo? – digo rindo, fingindo que me esqueci o motivo por estar ferrada.

– Claro. Mas o que importa é que não estamos agora.

– Obrigada Persinho por nos dar um motivo de risada na sala de aula, eu já estava quase me matando. – diz Luke, chegando junto com Thalia.

– Eu sou foda até sendo pego, Skywalker. – diz Percy e Luke ri.

No momento Rachel passa por nós, e acena. Luke e Percy ficam encarando as costas da ruiva.

– Caramba, não sabia que ela tinha aquele bundão não. – diz Luke. Percy concorda.

– E que senhor bundão. – diz Percy e lambe os lábios.

Reviro os olhos. E daí se ela tem bunda grande? Isso não quer dizer nada. Quem ele estava prestes a beijar denovo, ênfase no denovo fui eu e não ela. Espera, estou discutindo comigo mesma? Acho que fiquei maluca.

– Annabeth que olhar sinistro é esse. – provoca Thalia e os meninos me olham curiosos.

– Ahm, nada eu acho que minha unha está quebrando. – disfarço.

~ Aula acaba ~

Eu e Percy vamos juntos até a minha casa para fazer o trabalho de Inglês. Entramos e arrumamos os materiais e começamos a fazer. Estava tudo normal até que eu descubro que Percy estava me encarando sorrindo.

– O que foi? – pergunto distraída.

– Você faz uma cara engraçada quando está concentrada.

AFF. – E você deveria estar me ajudando, em vez de reparar na minha cara engraçada. – retruco. Espera, ele estava reparando no meu jeito? Dou um gritinho imaginário em minha mente.

– Ta bom, ta bom. – diz e começa a me ajudar.

Terminamos o trabalho. Ele já ia se despedindo, mas eu o impeço.

– Você não pode ir agora! – digo ao olhar a chuva lá fora e ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

– Está chovendo muito lá fora. – digo.

– Mas eu vim de carro Annie.

– Mas... eu... eu tenho medo. – falo aflita. – Quero dizer, eu estou sozinha num tempo desses. E se cair um... raio ou sei lá? – eu digo e ele cai na gargalhada.

– Annabeth Chase tem medo de raios? – diz divertido.

Reviro os olhos. Eu não acredito que acabei de contar o meu maior segredo sem hesitar. – Promete não contar para ninguém?

Ele me fita e parece hipnotizado por um momento. – Claro. Medrosa. – provoca.

– Pelo menos eu não babo enquanto durmo! Babão! – só depois de falar que eu reparo. É a primeira vez que citamos aquele dia fora a conversa de ser amigos.

Ele me encara por um momento com uma expressão esquisita, provavelmente se lembrando da noite, mas não se abala por muito tempo. – Você vai pagar por isso. – ele diz e vai até minha direção.

Eu saio correndo pela minha casa. Ficamos correndo um atrás do outro como se estivéssemos cinco anos, mas sinceramente foi divertido zoar com a cara dele. Ele se cansava rápido demais. Até que decidiu ir à cozinha e tacar água em mim. E virou uma guerra de água.

Até que uma hora eu fico ensopada. – Vou trocar de roupa rapidinho, tudo bem?

– Beleza. – diz e senta no sofá da minha casa. Ele quase não estava molhado, com exceção do cabelo.

Vou até o meu quarto e decido tomar um banho bem rápido. Enxugo-me e coloco só uma calcinha, e procuro o resto no guarda roupa. E a porta se abre.

– Annabeth, você me empresta uma toalha para o meu cabe- ele me olha assustado e me vê semi nua.

Eu fico tão atordoada que nem ao menos fico vermelha.

– Você deveria ter batido na porta. – falo.

– E você não deveria testar os meus limites. – ele diz tenso.

Lanço uma toalha para ele, e ele pega. Mas não sai do quarto. Fica me secando descaradamente.

– Percy, eer, você poderia me dar licença? – digo baixinho e ele sai do seu transe, escarlate.

– Hum, hã...é – babulcia e sai.

Visto minha roupa e pego o DVD de Thor para irmos assistir e um cobertor. Chego à sala e ele está sentado no canto do sofá. Sento-me ao seu lado depois de colocar o DVD e me cubro.

– Vamos ver Thor. – falo sem olhar para o rosto dele.

Ele bate nas pernas dele. – Deita aqui, Annie. – deito-me sem hesitar. Acho que hoje eu estava com coragem.

Ficamos assistindo o filme calados, enquanto Percy fazia cafuné em mim. Eu me lembro de ter visto até a parte que o Thor segura o martelo na Terra e não consegue levanta-lo e minha vista escurece...

**POV Percy**

O filme acaba e quando eu olho para Annabeth vejo que ela está dormindo profundamente. Desligo a TV e o DVD pelo controle, e a carrego até o seu quarto. Coloco-a deitada em sua cama e a cubro com o cobertor. Dou-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Boa noite, Annie. – digo mesmo que ela não tenha escutado. E vou-me embora.


	8. Capítulo VIII - Declaração

_**Segunda**_

Acordo e faço tudo que uma pessoa normal faz antes de ir para a escola. Decido ir à escola a pé mesmo, pois acordei mais cedo que o normal.

Chego faltando cerca de dez minutos para a aula começar e suspiro. O dia ao todo se passou muito rápido para uma segunda. Já estamos no último horário, que era educação física.

Normalmente quem vê uma garota que é mais do tipo que lê livros pensa que eu sou péssima em esportes, mas muito pelo contrário. Eu os adoro.

Conversava animadamente com Zoë, Rachel e Clarisse, enquanto jogávamos vôlei, enquanto os meninos (Nico, Percy, Grover, Chris e outros que eu não conheço) na quadra ao lado jogavam futebol americano. Esse era um dos únicos esportes que eu realmente não gostava, era muito bruto.

– Gente. – diz Clarisse animada. – Travis disse que o Chris está gostando de mim, será que é verdade? – diz com um sorriso esperançoso.

Eu sorrio para ela, como era ingênua. Era óbvio que ele gostava dela, mas eu não queria dizer agora. Era melhor ele se confessar. Zoë bufa, como sempre. Odeia conversa sobre amor.

– Por que você não pergunta a ele? – sugere Rachel. Clarisse fica vermelha como um tomate. – É o que eu sempre digo. Homens gostam de mulheres com atitude, também. Chris não me parece muito ativo, se gostar não sei se ele teria coragem de te contar.

– E-eu não vou fazer isso. – diz Clarisse envergonhada. – Não consigo, não posso. – diz tampando o rosto com as mãos. Espera aí, essa é mesmo a Clarisse? – Deuses, será que não tem outro jeito?

– Claramente que sim. Diga-lhe o quanto está apaixonada, e creio que saberá a se ele realmente gosta de ti. – diz Zoë.

– VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA? – dispara Clarisse. – Eu não estou apaixonada. – mente e muito mal, era só olhar para o seu rosto vermelho fitando o chão que veria a verdade.

– Recomponha-se, Clarisse. Eu estava apenas a brincar. Não posso ser cômica em certos momentos? – diz Zoë.

– Isso não foi engraçado. – diz Clarisse emburrada.

– Creio que foi sim. De acordo com o dicionário, humor é a quebra de expectativa. – rebate Zoë.

– Então Zou, se eu for até você e te der um soco na cara seria cômico? – diz Clarisse com ironia.

– Certamente que não. Uma agressão vindo de sua pessoa não é nada mais do que o esperado. – diz Zoë

Elas começam a discutir, mas não muito a sério.

– Meus deuses, será que vai ter um dia que elas não irão brigar? – comento com Rachel e ela ri.

E então, depois de alguns minutos, o sinal dispara e a aula acaba. Vejo Rachel indo até Percy na quadra.

– Pode me esperar aqui? – pergunta e ele diz que sim.

Vou ao vestiário trocar de roupa e acabo demorando demais. Não há mais ninguém aqui. Saio e vejo Percy e Rachel.

Não. Vou. Bisbilhotar. Não vou bisbilhotar. Não vou. Não.

Mas a curiosidade é tão forte que acabo me escondendo na arquibancada perto deles, para escutar. Isso não é certo, mas agora se eu sair, eles me veriam.

Rachel estava muito pálida e aparentava estar nervosa.

– Queria falar algo comigo, Rach? – pergunta Percy.

– Sim. – ela diz e respira fundo. Percy parece confuso. – Desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu senti alguma coisa diferente, como se eu já te conhecesse. Você me passa uma sensação de paz e confiança, coisa que nem os meus pais fazem por mim. – ele a olha como um cachorro perdido. – Você é tudo que eu preciso Percy, eu não pude evitar de me apaixonar por você.

Para tudo. A Rachel gosta do Percy? MEU PERCY?! Espera, ele não é meu. Merda Perseu, responde logo, diga que não namora, saia daqui ou até mesmo a xingue mas só não a corresponda, está bem?

Rezo para os deuses, para tudo der errado e então olho para os dois, ainda escondida na arquibancada.

Rachel parecia aflita, esperando por algum sinal de vida dele. E Percy estava paralisado, chocado. Depois de alguns segundos, vejo o seu rosto demonstrando pena.

– Rachel... – ele começa. – Desculpa, de verdade. Mas o que eu sinto por você é amizade, nunca vai mudar. – ele diz da forma mais gentil possível, olhando nos olhos dela.

GOL. PONTO PARA MIM. [?] Percy você é o maior! Desculpe Rach, mas eu poderia dançar tango, pagode, valsa, samba e até mesmo forró!

Ela olha para baixo e começa a chorar. – É a Calypso não é? Você nunca vai esquecer essa menina não é? – ela o encara chorando. – Não é?

Calypso? Quem diabos é Calypso? Estou boiando aqui e não gosto disso.

– Calypso? – ele a encara tenso. – Err... não Rachel, eu nem... lembrava mais _dela_. – ele parecia um pouco nervoso ao mencionar o nome da menina que eu não conheço. – É que você é como uma irmã para mim, seria difícil olhar para você desse jeito.

– Mentiroso! – ela diz e começa a chorar mais. – Seu idiota, depois de tudo que ela te fez você ainda gosta dela! – termina e sai da quadra correndo e chorando.

– Espera aí, Rachel! – diz Percy. Mas ela já não estava mais aqui. – Droga. – murmura e sai da quadra andando parecendo irritado.

Espero passar uns dez minutos que Percy saiu, e saio também. Chego a minha casa e fico pensando no que vi o resto do dia. Quem será que é essa tal de Calypso?


	9. Capítulo IX - Calypso e campeonato

Chego à escola adiantada quinze minutos. Encontro Thalia, e vou até ela. Queria falar muito para alguém sobre o que eu vi ontem, sobre Rachel, Percy e principalmente Calypso.

– Thalia quem é Calypso? – pergunto.

Ela me olha assustada. E eu conto o que eu tinha visto ontem.

– Coitadinha da Rachel. – ela diz solidária. E eu continuo olhando querendo respostas. Ela respira fundo. – Vou resumir a história, ta bom? A Calypso é uma ex namorada de Percy. Sim, namorada. Ele amava muito ela e blábláblá, até que ele descobre que ela andava traindo ele... Sabe como ele descobriu? Quando viu no quarto dela um papel de exame de gravidez, que deu positivo. Ele achou estranho porque eles usavam sempre camisinha, e questionou com ela. A menina ficou nervosa por ele ter mexido no quarto dele, e eles começaram a brigar. Daí no meio da briga, ela fala que só estava com ele porque Percy era rico, que o traia quase todos os dias e que o filho nem era dele, e sim do IRMÃO dela. Imagina como ele ficou. Ele era louco com ela. Depois que terminaram, ela ficava se esfregando com todo mundo na frente dele, só para fazer raiva. Agora fica falando que amor não existe, e depois dela quem vai questioná-lo?

– Nossa. Isso é horrível. – digo simplesmente. Fiquei chocada com essa história.

Ela me olha suplicante. – Não conte para ele que eu te contei, ele não gosta de lembrar. – Assinto.

**~ Intervalo ~**

Vou até os meus amigos e vejo que eles estão agitados.

– E aí gente? O quê que está acontecendo? – Pergunto.

– CAMPEONATO MISTO! – Luke grita e Nico bate na mão dele.

– Ahn... que campeonato? – pergunto.

– O que tem todo ano. – diz Percy.

– Eu sou novata, se esqueceu cabeça de algas? – todo mundo ri do Percy Lerdson.

– Ah é mesmo! – diz rindo.

– Campeonato de futebol misto. Obviamente, cada time com onze pessoas, e o melhor: o time que ganhar vai ficar o final de semana em Acapulco, uma praia no Caribe! – diz Nico animado. – Estamos resolvendo nosso time, quer entrar né?

– Mas é claro. – digo.

Depois de muita conversa, o time ficou assim:

**Goleira:**Thalia

**Zagueiros:** Luke, Travis, Chris, Zoë

**Meio campo:**Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, Connor

**Ataque:** Percy e Clarisse

– E aí gente, como é que vai ser o nome do time? – pergunta Rachel.

– The Fuckers! – exclama Connor.

– Nossa, boa ideia maninho. – elogia Travis.

– Super apoio o nome, me lembra eu. – diz Nico.

– Niquinho sem ofensas... mas você está mais para The gazela. – diz Luke e Chris dispara a rir.

– Mas sério gente, vai ser esse o nome mesmo? – pergunta Rachel.

– Sim! – Responde todos os meninos olhando para Rachel. Ela fica muito vermelha quando Percy olha para ela. Provavelmente pensando em ontem. Acho que nenhum dos dois contou o ocorrido para ninguém.

– Então parece que vai ser isso mesmo. – diz Rachel.

Eu realmente acho que o nome não vai ser aprovado. Nós nos inscrevemos, e olhamos de esguelha os outros times inscritos. O único que chamou a minha atenção foi um time chamado Bloddy Stars.

_Bloody Stars_

**Goleira:**Glimmer

**Zagueiros:** Quatro patricinhas no qual eu só conheço de vista

**Meio campo:**Juníper, grover e dois ex-peguetes de Silena

**Ataque:** Charles Beckendorf e Silena

Começo a rir. – Olha aqui gente, a Glimmer vai ser goleira. – todos riem.

– Com aquela unha ela vai estourar no mínimo cinco bolas. – comenta Clarisse. – Piorou, Silena no ataque! O Beckendorf é bom, mas a Silena fazendo gol, quer dizer, tentando realmente vai ser engraçado.

Rachel ri. Connor, Travis e Chris concordam. Eu, Zoë, Luke e Percy nos entreolhamos. Nico dá uma olhada intensa para Thalia, que finge estar preocupada demais olhando o seu cabelo.

Para tirar a tensão, eu decido falar algo.

E todos os outros também concordam. Os alunos são chamados para as quadras para ser explicado como será o campeonato, apesar de que está mais para torneio, já que é será de chaves.

O diretor diz que o Juiz será o Sr. D.

– Ferrou. – diz Percy. – O cara me odeia.

– Relaxa priminho, o cara odeia todo mundo. – diz Thalia.

– Escuta a Talita Graça, Peter Johnson. Ela está certa. – diz Luke com uma imitação genial da voz do nosso professor enquanto rebola e todo mundo rola de rir.

Luke me puxa para um canto. – Annabeth, será que você poderia me ajudar em algo? – diz.

– Claro, fala aí. – digo.

– Quero juntar o Nico e a Thalia. Os dois estão num cu doce para se falarem que nem os deuses aguentam.

– Por isso quero sua ajuda. Você é boa em estratégias. – diz e eu sorrio.

– Vou bolar um plano de deixar os dois sozinhos no campeonato. Isso se ganharmos. – falo.

– Já ganhamos. Clarisse e Percy no ataque? Prevejo cinco gols por partida.

– Então tudo bem. Deixe-me pensar um pouco sobre o que fazer, e logo te avisarei. Tudo bem para você deste jeito?

– Claro, só não demore demais.

– Tudo bem.

O diretor nos manda voltar para a sala e voltamos. Estava procurando um plano infalível para que Nico e Thalia pudessem ficar sozinhos na viajem. Isso vai ser difícil, mas não darei o braço a torcer. Afinal, se eu desistisse de pensar, não seria um ato digno de mim.


	10. Capítulo X -First date

**Domingo**

Pleno domingo de tarde, e adivinha o que eu estou fazendo? Eu e Thalia estamos seguindo Clarisse e Chris. Hoje é o primeiro encontro deles e a minha melhor amiga me insistiu a vir com ela bisbilhotar.

Se Clarisse nos ver aqui... Estamos mortas, com certeza. Ainda mais com a minha roupa e a de Thalia. Estou usando um chapéu preto e um óculos escuro, e Thalia uma peruca com black power. Qualquer idiota poderia perceber que éramos nós, mas a maluca não quis me escutar.

– Thalia, eles estão andando, vamos!

Eles começaram a subir um morro bastante isolado. Subiram, subiram e subiram... Até que chegaram a um lugar alto, que tinha uma bela vista. Conveniente com um banco para ambos se sentarem. Eu e Thalia ficamos agachadas em uma moita.

– Olha... Devo dizer que você está linda hoje! Bom, não que você seja feia, mas hoje está linda também. – diz Chris um pouco nervoso.

– Ele está nervoso demais. – sussurro.

– Mas ela está pior. – responde a menina dos olhos azuis.

– Obrigada Chris... Você está majestoso hoje... – diz ela vermelha como um tomate.

– AHAHAHA, ela o chamou de rei, como assim cara? – diz Thalia rindo. Belisco-a.

– Estamos escondidas, sua tapada! Cale a boca. – sussurro.

– Então... O que você achou deste lugar? – pergunta Chris. – Eu sempre vinha aqui quando criança. Ele me faz me sentir relaxado, tranquilo... E eu queria dividir este lugar com você.

– É... lindo. – responde Clarisse. – Dá para ver a cidade toda aqui... Obrigada por me mostrar esse lugar Chris.

– Você ainda não viu o melhor. – diz ele sorrindo. – Espere cinco minutos, e verá o por do sol. É incrível.

Os dois começaram a conversar brevemente sobre os times de futebol que havia sido formado para o campeonato. Até que o sol começou a se por.

Clarisse e Chris ficavam olhando maravilhados para aquela cena. Era muito bonito. O local em que eles estavam vendo, era a parte da cidade menos poluída, o que deixava o céu mais azul. Combinando com a cor do sol, tinha ficado simplesmente magnífico.

– Nossa Chris, é a coisa mais bela que eu já vi. – diz Clarisse sorrindo.

– Sinceramente Cla, eu acabei de ver algo melhor. O seu sorriso.

Clarisse olha para baixo. – Você está exagerando... Tem tantas meninas mais bonitas do que eu... Mais delicadas...

– Mais bonitas? Impossível. E quem disse que eu quero uma garota mais delicada? É você quem eu quero. Diferente dessas ai, você é sincera, não esconde quem você é só para agradar alguém. – ele puxa ela para perto. –Eu tenho orgulho de você. Vou demonstrar o quanto gosto de você. – diz e fica na parte mais alta do morro. Mais dois passos e ele cai uns trinta metros no mínimo. – VOCÊ É PERFEITA PARA MIM, CLARISSE LA RUE. – grita.

– Chris, volta aqui, você vai cair! – diz Clarisse com o sorriso mais largo possível.

– Tudo que você quiser. – ele fala e ela o puxa com a mão.

Eles andam juntos, cambaleando, até que com uma força do além [?] eles caiem no chão. Chris em cima de Clarisse.

Ele fica sentado na cintura dela, e prende suas mãos no chão. – E pela primeira vez na vida, Clarisse La Rue está indefesa. – diz em um tom brincalhão. – Como você se sente em relação a isso?

Mas Chris não dá chance alguma para a garota responder. Ele a beija com ela deitada mesmo, sem desprender as mãos da garota.

– Caramba, esse Chris é selvagem! – comenta Thalia e eu seguro o riso.

Os dois ficam se beijando durante um longo tempo. Até que o beijo para, provavelmente por falta de fôlego.

– Até que eu estou gostando de me sentir indefesa. Mas só com você. – diz Clarisse e Chris ri. – Ei Chris, eu tive uma ideia. Esse lugar é muito importante para você, não estou certa?

– Sim.

– Então que tal marcarmos este lugar importante com um ato inesquecível? – diz Clarisse com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto leva a sua mão até o sexo de Chris.

– Muito justo. – diz ele, e começa a tirar a blusa de Clarisse.

– Acho melhor sairmos daqui! – digo para Thalia.

– Com certeza. Eu é que não quero ver os dois transando.

E saímos correndo, sem nem sermos discretas. Afinal, sabíamos que os dois estavam muito ocupados para olhar para trás.


	11. CapítuloXI - Pregando peças com os Stoll

Chego na escola, e dou de cara com os gêmeos Stoll no estacionamento.

– Bom dia meninos! – cumprimento.

– E aí, Annie. – dizem em uníssono.

Conversamos animadamente sobre como seria legal se ganhássemos o campeonato misto de futebol, e escuto alguém bufando atrás de mim.

– Ah, essa menina vai pagar. E como vai. – escuto a voz ameaçadora de Thalia.

Olho para trás e vejo Thalia toda molhada de algo que deve ser suco de uva. Connor e Travis não começam a rir provavelmente porque Thalia os mataria.

– Quem fez isso com você? – pergunto irritada. Não acredito que fizeram isso com a minha amiga.

– Silena. – diz com desprezo.

E ela nos conta o que aconteceu.

**_Flashbak on ~ Thalia POV_**

_Acabo de chegar à escola e dou de cara com o diabo de maquiagem. Quer dizer, a vadia louca da Silena. Ela está tomando um suco de uva em um copo e me olha com um sorrisinho mais falso que o rosto liso da Madonna._

_– Oi Thalinha. Como vai você? – diz com aquela voz nojenta dela._

_– Pior agora que eu acabei de ver o demônio._

_Ela finge rir da minha piada. – Há-há. Mal começa o dia e já está esquentadinha querida? Deixe-me te refrescar. – diz._

_Depois de falar, ela joga o resto do suco de uva no meu cabelo e na minha blusa. Aquela vadia... _

_– Tchau Thalia, espero que tenha se refrescado. – e sai morrendo de rir._

**_Flashback off_**

– Vou acabar com a raça daquela garota, ah se vou. Esses dias todo ela está tentando me sabotar, aquela vadia.

Travis e Connor se entreolham. – Quer ajuda? – questiona Connor.

– Sabe como odiamos a Silena. – diz Travis.

– Ajuda de vocês para pregar peça em alguém? Com certeza! – diz Thalia e eles sorriem.

– Essa eu quero ver. – digo divertida.

– Você vai ver, porque isso vai acontecer na aula de Inglês, hoje no último horário. – diz Connor com um sorriso malvado.

– Conte-nos como será, maléfico irmão. – fala Travis.

– Um remédio que temos no nosso armário. – ele diz e Travis começa a rir.

– Mal posso esperar!

– Ei, o que é? – diz Thalia curiosa.

E Connor nos conta sua ideia. Particularmente, eu a achei brilhante. Logo na aula do Sr. D. Ele nunca a deixaria sair.

Passam todos os horários e finalmente chega a aula de Inglês.

– Silena, o Beckendorf mandou te entregar isso. – diz uma menina da nossa sala que pagamos para fazer isso, e entrega a ela um pote de café do Starbucks.

Tão ingênua.

– Obrigada. – Silena fala com a voz falsamente doce. – Ela começa a tomar o "café" e milagrosamente o termina antes de Dionísio entrar na sala de aula.

Sento perto de Thalia e dos gêmeos.

– Acho que exagerei na dose. – diz Travis. Thalia gargalha.

– Fez bem.

A aula começa e o Dionísio começa a explicar uma matéria. Uma matéria insuportável, diga-se de passagem. Até que Silena levanta a mão.

– Diga menina. – fala o professor.

– Sr. D., eu preciso de ir ao banheiro. – diz Silena.

– Não. Nada de saídas para retocar a maquiagem, senhorita. – diz ele em tom desdenhoso.

Ela o olha, aflita. – Mas professor, eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro! – diz desesperada.

– E eu realmente preciso que você fique calada. – diz ele e eu e Thalia sufocamos o riso.

Vejo ela ficando vermelha, e de repente escuto um barulho muito alto... de um pum. A sala inteira explode de risadas.

– Mas o que foi isso? – pergunta o Sr. D. assustado.

E outro pum. A sala toda se vira para Silena, e ela fica muito vermelha.

– Senhorita, o que significa isso? Olhe os modos! – exclama o professor e todo mundo começa a rir denovo.

Mas a terceira vez foi a pior. Não foi só um pum. Sim, ela fez um "número dois" no meio da sala de aula!

Na mesma hora ela se levanta chorando e sai da sala de aula. Ao passar, dava para ver suas calças sujas de... bem... bosta.

– E pela primeira vez na vida, vejo alguém cagando e andando. Literalmente. – comenta Connor, e dessa vez não só os alunos explodem em risada como até o Sr D. começa a chorar de rir.

Esse fora o dia mais engraçado da minha vida, fazer Silena tomar café com laxante.


	12. Capítulo XII - We are the champions

**POV Thalia**

Passam-se os dias até que chega NO dia. O dia do campeonato. Pensava que iria ter vários times participando, mas estranhamente foram apenas quatro. Bom, não que eu esteja reclamando.

Chego em cima da hora, porque ontem ao acordar, eu soquei o meu despertador e ele quebrou. Malditas máquinas frágeis, terei que comprar outra.

Estava entrando no portão da escola, mas uma menina com uma blusa de frio gigante com capuz esbarra em mim sem querer. Olho para ver o rosto e percebo que era Silena.

Acho que depois do pequeno "acidente" na aula do Sr. D., Silena não é mais desejada pelos meninos. Na verdade, ninguém mais fala com ela. (Exceção do Beckendorf, é claro. Ele é louco com ela.) Todos os alunos riem, apontam e zoa ela quando ela passa. Até os professores a olham estranho.

– Posso conversar com você por um momento? – ela disse. Por incrível que pareça, sua voz não demonstrava ironia, superioridade ou falsidade como sempre.

Sujou. Provavelmente ela sabe que fui eu quem fez aquilo com ela. Se ela conseguir provar que não fez aquilo de propósito e me dedurar, com certeza serei expulsa. Penso em um jeito de ameaçá-la, mas olho para o seu rosto e só vejo tristeza. Desisto dessa hipótese. – Ahm... Estou atrasada agora. Pode ser depois? – digo.

– Claro. Encontre-me no banheiro feminino interditado do terceiro andar no intervalo, tudo bem? – ela diz e eu assinto. Estou um pouco afastada dela quando escuto. – E Thalia... Eu sei que foi você que armou para mim, com a ajuda de mais alguém. – diz e eu desapareço de perto dela.

ÓTIMO. Minha teoria se tornou real. Será que ela vai me ameaçar, ou vou ser expulsa hoje? De qualquer forma, só saberei no intervalo.

A aula se passa muito devagar, já que estou muito ansiosa para saber o meu destino infernal. Quando finalmente acaba, conto para Clarisse e Annabeth sobre a nossa "conversinha" antes da aula. (Não falei para Zoë, pois ela se aborreceria comigo, pois ela não aprovou o que eu fiz com a Silena. Disse que era Antiético.).

– Mas de jeito nenhum que você vai sozinha! – exclama Clarisse.

– É mesmo, depois do que você fez com ela, vai que ela quer fazer algo com você lá. – diz Annabeth. – Fora que ela não disse que você tinha que ir sozinha, não é?

– Tudo bem, vocês irão comigo. – digo fingindo estar aborrecida. Eu não estava de verdade, eu realmente apreciava o fato de que minhas amigas queriam ficar do meu lado quando eu posso ser ameaçada ou expulsa, mesmo que tenha motivos para isso.

Vamos até o banheiro, e quando abro a porta, encontramos Silena se acabando de chorar.

– Silena? – pergunto hesitante. Ela olha para mim. – Você... Ahm... Não queria falar algo? – pergunto.

– Sim. – diz ela com a voz alterada depois de tanto choro. – Como eu disse antes da aula... Eu sei que foi você quem armou para mim. – diz e eu engulo seco. – E... eu queria me desculpar. – diz ela olhando para baixo.

Olho para ela cética. – Desculpar? Mas não fui eu quem acabou com a sua vida?

Ela olha para mim com um meio sorriso. – Que vida? Vida de amigas que só andam com você por ser popular com os meninos? Vida de homens que só conversam e idolatram você por que você pode satisfazê-lo quando ele desejar? Vida de quem finge ser sua amiga só para poder ir a festas? – ela diz e cai no choro de novo. Ela respira fundo e continua. – O que você fez comigo só me fez abrir os olhos para as pessoas em minha volta. Ninguém se importa realmente comigo. Bom, exceto talvez o Charles, ele tem sido uma boa pessoa. Mas tirando ele, você viu alguém mais falando comigo normalmente? Não. Realmente, sua peça foi algo bem pesado. Mas quem te culparia? Desde sempre eu tento ferrar com a sua vida, olha o que eu fiz com você e o Nico! – diz e eu a olho confusa. – Enganei o pobre menino. Mostrei uma menina parecida com você se agarrando com outra, e como ele estava bêbado, ele acreditou. Por isso e muitas outras coisas que eu já fiz, lhe peço desculpas. Não espero que você deixe de me odiar nem nada, mas eu realmente sinto muito. – e ela realmente parecia estar arrependida.

Então o Nico só fez o que fez com ela por que achava que eu o havia traído? Eu me sinto culpada por não ter deixado ele se explicar. O normal é achar que eu estaria com raiva dela por causa disso. Mas eu já dei o troco, e depois de tanto arrependimento não consigo a odiar mais.

– Tudo bem, eu te perdôo. Desculpe-me também por ter feito aquilo na aula de inglês. Eu realmente não sabia que as pessoas iriam te tratar desse jeito.

– Está vendo? Essa é a diferença entre nós. Você realmente não sabia das consequências. Eu sempre soube de todas elas dos meus maus feitos. Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma qualidade. – diz triste.

– Pelo menos você é bonita. – diz Clarisse tentando descontrair.

Ela a olha. – Não, eu não sou realmente bonita, Clarisse. Você já viu o meu rosto sem maquiagem? Tantas marcas de acne... É horrível. Não sou como vocês, que não precisam de maquiagem para chamar atenção.

– Duvido que fique tão feia assim. E marcas de acne saem com alguns remédios. – diz Annabeth.

– Comece denovo. Sem maquiagens, sem falsidade. Com certeza as pessoas gostarão de você. – digo para ela.

– Não acho que vai dar certo. Quem falaria com a cagona? – diz Silena.

– Eu falaria. – diz Clarisse. – Você parece ser legal.

– Nós falaríamos. – corrige Annabeth.

Pela primeira vez em quatro anos que eu a conheço, eu vejo Silena sorrindo de verdade. Seu sorriso era lindo, de dar inveja.

– Obrigada meninas. – ela diz e nós três a abraçamos.

**POV Narrador**

Finalmente chegou o momento do campeonato. As primeiras partidas foram:

Green Day (Seria The fuckers, mas o diretor não aceitou. Ninguém tinha uma sugestão, então Thalia colocou o nome de sua banda favorita.) X Baloons

Esta partida foi muito fácil. Percy e Clarisse "sambaram" na cara do goleiro e cada um fez dois gols. O Ballons fez apenas três finalizações, uma fora e as outras duas com belíssimas defesas de Thalia.

Hunters X Bloody Stars

Os Hunters perderam por WO, pois cinco alunos faltaram.

Depois dessas rodadas, finalmente temos a final.

Green Day X Bloody Stars

O primeiro tempo foi intenso. Charles Beckendorf era realmente um craque e não deixava ninguém chegar perto de Glimmer, que era goleira, e também dava alguns chutes perigosos.

Mas Thalia era uma ótima goleira, e conseguiu defender, apesar de ter custado em alguns.

O segundo tempo foi bem mais fácil para o time Green Day. Beckendorf era muito bom, mas era um só. Ele havia se cansado e não estava conseguindo correr mais, então o juiz, que era o Sr D., retirou ele da quadra.

Silena não estava jogando, o que deixava os Bloody Stars com um time desfalcado. Grover era péssimo e toda hora tropeçava, e nem se fala das outras garotas do time.

Isso deixou Clarisse e Percy de cara com Glimmer.

Percy fez dois gols, o que levantou risada da platéia. Ele chutava com uma força mínima para Glimmer, e nem assim ela conseguia agarrar a bola.

Clarisse fez apenas um gol. Um gol espetacular de cabeça. No final do jogo, Clarisse chegou até a área do gol e deu um chute com toda a sua força, mas ela não direcionou a bola na rede e sim no rosto de Glimmer, e ela a acertou em cheio. O nariz de Glimmer começou a sangrar.

– AAAAAH, SUA VADIA, EU ACABO COM VOCÊ. – gritava Glimmer, e deu um tapa na cara de Clarisse.

O Sr D. deu um cartão vermelho para Glimmer na mesma hora. Clarisse segura o riso.

Passando-se três minutos após a expulsão, o jogo acaba.

E o time Green Day vence.

**POV Annabeth**

Ganhamos. GANHAMOS! Sorrio e eu e meus amigos damos um abraço grupal. Pulamos muito.

Clarisse pulou em cima do pescoço de Percy e ele ficou correndo que nem louco pela quadra com ela dependurada nele.

– SAMBAMOS NA CARA DA GLIMMER. – dizia Clarisse enquanto Percy corria.

Eu estranho com isso, jurava que eles não eram muito amigos.

– GENTE, TODO MUNDO NA MINHA CASA. – diz Nico. – Eu sabia que nós ganharíamos, eu arrumei comida e bebida lá em casa para comemorarmos! – diz e todo mundo comemora novamente.

– Espera aí, você disse festa, Di Ângelo? – pergunta Glimmer.

– Festa para GENTE, Glimmer. – digo e todo mundo ri da cara dela.

– Só para o nosso time. – diz Nico.

– Grossos. – diz Glimmer azeda e sai.

Nico sai correndo da quadra. – Estou indo agora para a minha casa, troquem de roupa e vão para lá! – diz ele e assentimos.

Fomos todos para o vestiário. Trocamos de roupa e vestimos roupas frescas. Conversamos e decidimos que todo mundo ia na Hilux de Luke. Claro que não ia caber todo mundo, então alguns de nós foram na garupa da caminhonete.

Demoramos uns trinta minutos até chegar na casa de Nico. Quando chegamos, Percy pegou uma chave e abriu a porta e todos entram na casa. Eu me assusto um pouco. Não sabia que Nico era rico.

Gritamos Nico e ele imediatamente aparece, trazendo uma quantidade enorme de bebidas e churrasco.

Rachel liga o som de Nico e coloca um CD (feito por ela) de músicas eletrônicas. Depois disso, pula na piscina sem cerimônias de roupa mesmo. Clarisse e Chris pulam logo depois de Rachel.

Nico fica cuidando do churrasco.

Luke pega uma cerveja e entorna na cabeça de Thalia. Ela fica furiosa e começa o perseguir.

Connor e Travis carregam Zoë, que estava aos protestos, e somem com ela pelo jardim da casa.

E eu só rindo, enquanto os observo. Eu me assusto quando Percy bate uma garrafa de vodca na minha cabeça.

– Aí! – reclamo.

– Você é muito distraída. – diz ele rindo.

Ficamos conversando durante algum tempo, até que a minha cabeça começa a doer um pouco. Eles estavam gritando demais.

Rachel agora estava fora da piscina gritando com Nico, porque ele jogou sal grosso no cabelo dela. Ele morria de rir.

Luke gritava de dor, pois Thalia havia o alcançado e estava batendo nele por ter jogado cerveja nela.

Clarisse e Chris dançavam loucamente depois de sair da piscina.

Sem rastros de Zoë e os Stoll.

– Caramba, como eles gritam! – digo rindo para Percy.

– Vamos subir para um quarto então.

Ele pega uma garrafa de Orloff e subimos para um quarto de hóspedes da imensa casa do Di Ângelo. Sentamos na cama de casal, e ele começa a beber a garrafa. De vez em quando bebia dela também. Continuamos conversando, e eu estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Por que dessa cara Annie? – pergunta ele.

– Só estou feliz por termos ganhado. Eu realmente não esperava.

– Eu esperava. Jogo mais do que bem, como você viu. – diz todo convencido e eu começo a rir da cara dele.

– Ta rindo do que, Chase? – diz ele. Me puxando para mais perto e segurando o meu rosto. – Você vai ver o que eu vou... – ele me ameaça e de repente para de falar.

Estamos muito perto. Sinto o seu cheiro, que é semelhante a maresia e fico embriagada. Eu me perco mais ainda ao olhar os seus olhos verdes tempestuosos, cheios de desejo fitando indiscretamente os meus lábios.

Ele percebe que estou olhando em seus olhos, e começa a se aproximar. Ele me beija e eu deixo sua língua passar sem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo.

Ele me deita na cama. Ele tira o meu cabelo do pescoço e começa a me dar vários chupões. Quando me dou por mim, já estou nua na cama e ele também.

Não perco tempo e vou direto com minha boca até o seu membro, que por sinal já estava bem ereto. Lambo, dou pequenas mordiscadas e depois chupo forte, deixando com que o membro adentre a minha boca ao máximo. Ele geme alto e eu fico satisfeita.

Tiro minha boca de seu sexo, e ele avança para cima de mim. Ele aperta o meu sexo, que começa a pulsar, e desliza suas mãos até os meus seios. Ele pressiona fortemente suas mãos neles e eu levo as minhas até o seu membro.

Ele percebe o que eu quero fazer, e solta os meus seios. Seguro seu membro bem forte, o apertando, e começo a movimentar minhas mãos para cima e para baixo numa velocidade mediana.

– Mais rápido. – ele diz com a voz rouca.

Então eu diminuo a velocidade do movimento, só para torturá-lo. Vejo seus olhos me fitando indignado e eu mordo os meus lábios, como era bom ficar no controle.

– Implore. – eu digo, enquanto movimento bem devagar.

– Por favor! – ele suplica e eu sorrio.

Respiro fundo e concentro-me na minha mão. Reúno todas a força que eu tenho no momento, e seguro seu membro forte. Começo a fazer o movimento para cima e para baixo novamente, mas agora com uma velocidade muito maior. Vejo a sensação de êxtase que eu o proporciono, enquanto ele fecha os seus olhos e se segura para não gritar.

– Annie, eu vou gozar. – ele diz e eu paro na mesma hora.

O garoto expira afobado, e então se inclina em minha direção e leva sua boca até minhas partes íntimas. Pressiona sua língua sobre o meu sexo e a movimenta. Contorço de prazer na cama. Continua fazendo, mas não se entretem assim por muito tempo. Ele para subitamente.

– Por que você parou? – digo furiosa.

– A camisinha... – ele começa e eu coloco meus dedos em seus lábios.

– Eu tomo anticoncepcional. – digo e ele sorri.

Ele está sentado no momento, e eu o faço deitar. Estico minhas pernas e me sento em sua parte íntima. Ele não perde tempo e me penetra. Movimento o meu quadril, fazendo com que seu membro entre o máximo possível.

Continuamos com o movimento para entrar e sair, até que ele goza dentro de mim.

Rolo em cima dele até que estou deitada ao seu lado. Mal pisco os meus olhos e ele me encara.

– Nem pense em dormir agora. – me avisa e eu sorrio maliciosa.

– Insaciável. – eu digo e ele ri. – Sente-se. – ordeno e ele me obedece.

Vou vagarosamente em sua direção e sento em cima dele e começo a rebolar. Ele enlouquece de prazer e permite que eu continue assim por alguns minutos, e depois me joga na cama de bruço.

Ele impulsiona suas mãos e dá um tapa na minha bunda. O que mais me impressionou foi o que eu senti. Puro prazer, em vez de dor.

Ele me vira e então começa a me penetrar novamente. Ele acelera a velocidade drasticamente a cada estocada.

– Mais forte.

Digo e ele me obedece novamente.

Me penetra forte e rápido.

– Aaah. – eu gemo.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que nós dois chegamos ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. Uma sensação de prazer infinito nos é concedida nesse pequeno instante.

Eu fecho os meus olhos e me sinto muito cansada.

Percy não sai de cima de mim. Coloca sua cabeça em cima de meus seios, e adormece quase no mesmo instante.

Observo-o dormindo e o sono me pega também e acabo adormecendo em baixo dele.


	13. Capítulo XIII - Um grande idiota

Acordo e me sinto mais pesada do que o normal. Quando descubro que estou dormindo num quarto da casa de Nico nua com Perseu Jackson em cima de mim, quase que dou um berro de susto.

Respiro fundo e me lembro da noite passada. Dormi com ele de novo. Mas dessa vez, ele não estava muito bêbado e nem eu. Estremeço ao não saber o que irá acontecer depois disso. Certo, reagimos bem com a nossa primeira vez, mas será que na segunda eu conseguiria? Tenho certeza que não, não vou conseguir ignorar isso nunca.

Arredo Percy para o meu lado delicadamente para não acorda-lo, e me levanto da cama. Pego minha calcinha e meu short e os visto. Visto o meu sutiã e olho para a minha blusa. Ela está completamente amarrotada, não vou vestir isso. Não que eu me preocupe demais com moda e afins, mas eu pareceria um mendigo com um cabelo parecendo um ninho de ratos e uma blusa mais do que amarrotada.

Olho para a blusa de Percy, ela está lisa. Por que não? A visto e saio do quarto. Assusto-me quando entro na cozinha e vejo a cena. Thalia e Nico fazendo o café da manhã ao som de St. Jimmy e dançando loucamente ao mesmo tempo.

– Mas que... Porcaria é essa? – pergunto aos dois, assustada. Eles não estavam brigados? Como assim?

– Bom dia flor do dia. – cantarola Thalia para mim com um sorriso radiante.

Espera ai. THALIA COM UM SORRISO RADIANTE? – Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga? – digo fingindo estar brava e Nico ri. – Nico isso é obra sua? – pergunto com uma expressão de psicopata no rosto.

– Culpado. – diz dando um sorriso de lado e Thalia dá uma "frigideirada" [?] no braço de Nico.

– Não seja convencido. Estou feliz apenas por estar dançando ao som de Green Day. – diz Thalia.

– Orgulhosa. – provoca Nico. – _Minha_ orgulhosa. – diz com carinho e ela vira o rosto para ele não ver que ela estava com um sorriso bobo.

– Okay... Mudando de assunto, antes que eu fique de vela aqui... Cadê o resto do pessoal?

– Na boa? Não faço ideia. – diz Thalia.

– Luke foi levar a Rachel em casa. Os dois ficaram conversando a noite toda, pelo que parece. Travis foi embora ontem à noite mesmo, parecia meio aborrecido e triste. Sem sinal do resto. – diz Nico.

– Eu escutei alguns gritos ontem à noite. Imagino que fora Clarisse e Chris, aqueles danadinhos. – diz Thalia e eu sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem. Provavelmente fora eu e Percy.

– E onde você estava Annabeth? – pergunta Nico interessado.

– Hã, er... Conversando com o Percy. – digo e o meu rosto fica escarlate.

Ele cai na gargalhada. – Mas já não era sem tempo vocês dois! – diz Nico. – Apoio demais.

– Apesar de que não foi a primeira vez de vocês... – diz Thalia com um sorriso malicioso.

Nico se assusta. – Quê?! E o filho da p*ta não comentou nada comigo. – diz indignado. – Me conta essa história aê, porra. – diz Nico.

Eu acabo contando pra ele. Tudo. Da nossa primeira vez, quando ele disse que era para sermos só amigos e acabamos nos beijando, sobre ontem... e como me senti, como me sinto.

Thalia estava furiosa. – Você não me contou nada disso, só a primeira vez! – diz ela.

– Mas eu achei que não fosse nada demais, ele é um galinha, não é? – digo.

– Era. Mas ele NUNCA fica duas vezes com a mesma pessoa. Bem que eu estava estranhando... Perseu sem procurar um rabo de saia por tanto tempo... Ele deve estar morrendo de amores por você. – diz Nico satiseito.

– Pior né. O Percy ficando quieto e mais lerdo que o normal. Ele está apaixonado por você, Annie! – diz Thalia confiante.

– Será mesmo? – digo insegura.

– Com certeza. Mas ele não vai falar nada, então a iniciativa é sua. – diz minha amiga e seu namorado concorda.

– Mas imagina que vexame se eu me... me declaro e ele me chuta... – digo desesperada.

– Isso não vai acontecer, relaxa. – diz Nico.

– Não vai acontecer o que? – diz Percy aparecendo na porta da cozinha só de bermuda. Deuses, que barriga é essa...

– Bom dia pra você também. – diz Thalia e Nico ri.

– Bom dia priminha, quer um beijinho? – diz ele brincando e vai até ela.

– Argh, sai de perto de mim cabeça de algas! – diz e começo a rir.

– Ta rindo do quê? – diz Percy franzindo o cenho. – Ladrona de blusas. – diz e começo a rir.

– A minha estava amarrotada... – digo.

– Sei. – diz. – Mas ficou sexy em você. – pisca para mim e eu sinto uma certa parte de mim pulsar... Droga, eu não era safada assim! – Estou indo para a casa, caso vocês não perceberam, amanhã vamos viajar para Acapulco! – exclama e sai.

Thalia dá um pulo de susto. – Meus deuses, havia me esquecido! Tenho que arrumar minhas malas!

– Por mim você iria nua mesmo, fica até mais bonita. – Thalia olha de cara feia para ele e o ignora.

– Vamos comigo Annie? – me pergunta. – Tenho que te contar como foi minha noite. – sussurra para mim.

– Até amanhã Nico. – digo.

– Tchau. – diz Thalia.

– Té mais Annabeth. E Thalia, cadê meu beijo? – diz.

– Vai ter que esperar por amanhã. – ela sorri travessa. – Vamos. – diz para mim e fomos em direção a saída.

– Você vai me recompensar, hein! – escutamos Nico gritar da cozinha e começamos a rir.

– Annie, você TEM que se declarar para o meu primo na viajem, tudo bem? – Thalia diz e engulo seco.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar. – digo bem sincera. – Agora pode começar a me contar_ sua_ noite. – digo quando saímos da casa e entramos no táxi. Thalia suspira.

– Tudo bem.

**_Flashback On – Thalia POV_**

_Estava quase matando o Luke de tanto bater nele, até que alguém aproxima de nós. Era Nico._

_– Luke, você pode olhar o churrasco para mim? – ele pergunta._

_– Claro cara. – diz e vai até a churrasqueira, nos deixando sozinhos._

_– Posso conversar com você? – eu não respondo. – Vai ser rápido, vamos até a cozinha. – ele diz e eu o acompanho até a cozinha._

_Olho para ele, suspiro alto só para ele ouvir e cruzo os meus braços. – O que você quer Nico? – digo com uma voz falsamente cansada. Eu já o perdoara, mas queria ver ele me pedindo desculpa, seria engraçado._

_– Sobre a festa do Percy... Eu realmente não queria ter ficado com a Silena, ela me enganou! Eu estava bêbado e ela me mostrou uma menina com um cabelo igualzinho o seu e vestido preto... Parecia fazer sentido na hora! Eu realmente acreditei que era você. Então eu fiquei muito chateado na hora, e ela me beijou. – olha para mim e se ajoelha. – Você me desculpa, Thalia? Eu te amo muito... – ele diz com os olhos brilhando._

_Eu caio na gargalhada. Ele me olha incrédulo. – Eu já te perdoei a algum tempo Nico. – digo. – A Silena me contou que te enganou. Somos até amigas agora. – ele me olha com uma cara de quem viu um E.T._

_– Então por que...? – ele começa._

_– Eu queria ver se você ia correr atrás de mim mesmo. Vai que eu não era tão importante assim... – digo sorrindo para ele e ele sorri para mim também._

_– Não banque a tola. Sabe que você é tudo o que eu mais quero na minha vida, moraria debaixo da ponte por três vidas seguidas só por você._

_– É, você me ama mesmo... – digo sorrindo, e ele me beija._

_Pede permissão para sua língua passar e eu permito no mesmo momento. Ficamos nos beijando intensamente, até que as coisas começam a ficar mais quente e ele coloca a mão dentro da minha blusa e eu afasto. Ele me olha confuso._

_– Por quê? – diz ele._

_– Hoje não tem sexo. Você me traiu, merece ser punido! _

_Ele me olha desesperado. – Não faz isso comigo Thalia... Eu realmente preciso de você aqui e agora!_

_– Chama a Silena. – digo fingindo estar enciumada. – Você a beijou._

_– Mas pensei que você tinha me traído... E afogar as mágoas beijando uma menina daquelas... – diz ele brincando e eu dou um tapinha no ombro dele._

_– Você é um grande idiota. – suspiro._

_E ficamos a noite inteira na cozinha conversando e nos beijando, mas de um modo "respeitoso"._

**_Flashback Off _**

**Annabeth POV**

– Tadinho dele Thalia. – digo rindo.

E ela só ri. Ficamos o resto do dia arrumando a mala de Thalia, e a noite arrumando a minha mala. Thalia levou a mala dela para minha casa, pois iríamos ao aeroporto juntas. Não sei se vou conseguir dormir, estou muito ansiosa.


	14. Capítulo XIV - Acapulco

A viajem realmente fora muito cansativa. O avião parou em diversos locais antes de finalmente chegarmos a Acapulco. Fora que, como eu estava muito ansiosa, não consegui dormir, conversar e nem ao menos escutar música!

Senti um pouco de inveja de Thalia, que sentava ao meu lado, completamente adormecida. Talvez para ela a viajem não fosse realmente o que seria para mim, já que eu tinha decidido (lê-se ameaçada) a me declarar. Eu estava decidida a fazer isso, mas não muda o fato de que eu estava quase morrendo de insegurança. Embora Nico e Thalia e até mesmo Luke – que a propósito eu contei que Thalia e Nico já tinham feito as pazes, assim não precisando de nenhum plano nosso – diga que Percy realmente era louco por mim.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao nosso hotel, eu olhei maravilhada para o lugar. Ele era imenso. E estava em frente ao mar – que tinha uma água incrivelmente transparente –, e tinha uma enorme piscina. Nem preciso comentar nos quartos! Eram gigantes. Cinco quartos: sendo quatro deles com duas camas, e um com três.

– Eu vou ficar no mesmo quarto que a Thalia, não quero nem saber! – exclamava Nico revoltado e todo mundo ri.

– Mas ninguém disse que ia ficar no quarto dela... – começa Rachel.

– Eu sei, mas já estou avisando, terá que se ver comigo! – diz Nico e abraça Thalia de um modo possessivo. Rimos de novo e todos nós olhamos para Thalia. Ela parecia dividida com uma vontade de rir, e uma vontade de estrangular o Nico pela cena sem sentido.

– Eu e Clarisse ficaremos no mesmo quarto também, obviamente. – diz Chris e Clarisse concorda.

– Rachel você não se importaria de dividir um quarto comigo, não é? – diz Luke.

– Não, por mim tudo bem. – diz Rachel com as bochechas um pouco mais rosadas que o normal.

– Tenho de dizer que essa turma são realmente pessoas sem vergonha. – começa Zoë. – Não me importarei de quem será a acompanhante de quarto, desde que seja do mesmo sexo que eu.

– Então nesse caso, podemos dividir um quarto Zoë, já que somos as duas encalhadas. – digo a ela.

– Pois bem, seremos companheiras de quarto. – diz a menina.

– Não, mas a Annabeth não ia dividir o quarto com o Percy? – pergunta Nico indignado. Coro furiosamente e olho de esguelha para o Percy. Ele parecia estar interessado demais na porta de um quarto, então não consegui ver o seu rosto. – Fique com os Stoll, Zoë. Vocês são amigos de infância e não teria problema, certo?

– Atrevo-me a dizer que não dormirei de forma alguma no quarto desses dois impuros! – ela diz e eles começam a rir.

– Relaxa docinho, eu só vou tirar algumas fotos de você peladona. – diz Travis e ela o olha com um olhar mortal.

Ninguém ri, afinal Zoë sabe ser brava quando pisa em seu calo.

– Pode ficar tranquila que eu durmo no quarto deles Zoë. – diz Percy e ela fica aliviada.

– Meus agradecimentos Jackson. – diz ela dando um meio sorriso.

Eu fiquei ao mesmo tempo aliviada e triste. Aliviada porque talvez pudesse ficar um clima estranho no quarto, por causa da noite que ganhamos no futebol – Percy não havia comentado nada, aliás, nem tínhamos conversado ainda. E triste porque eu adorava ficar o observando enquanto estava dormindo, mesmo que ele babasse. Ficava com uma expressão de paz no rosto, era tão lindo...

– Terra chamando Annabeth! – exclama Thalia. – Não vai pegar a chave do quarto?

– Ah... claro. – digo e pego a chave com a recepcionista do hotel.

**Quartos:**

#23 – Chris e Clarisse

#24 – Annabeth e Zoë (nenhum menino quis pegar o número, sem comentários)

#25 – Luke e Rachel

#26 – Percy, Connor e Travis

#27 – Thalia e Nico

Zoë colocou as malas no quarto e nós dormimos. Já estava um pouco tarde, e nós todos estávamos muito cansados. No dia seguinte (sábado), todos nós ficamos o dia inteiro juntos, felizes, conversando sobre besteiras. Nadamos muito na piscina e no mar, e de noite fizemos uma fogueira e assamos marshmallows. Tinha ficado uma delícia.

No dia seguinte, acordo cedo. Estava procurando um biquíni para usar, e quando finalmente visto o que eu estava procurando, Percy entra no quarto.

– Todo mundo está indo para ver o mar, vai ir também? – me pergunta olhando descaradamente para a minha parte de cima do biquíni.

– Olhos no meu olho, Jackson. – digo sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

– Então vista uma blusa Annie, eu sou homem sabe... – ele diz.

Percy chega em até uma distância mínima de mim. Eu já estava começando a sentir a nossa "tensão sexual" até que Luke entra no quarto. – Vamos logo povo! – ele olha para nós dois e coça a cabeça. – É... Eu estava atrapalhando algo? – diz Luke sem graça.

Percy ia falar algo, mas eu falo antes dele. – Ahm... Claro que não. Vamos Cabeça de alga.

E nós fomos junto com o Luke. Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre pegar onda na praia, com as suas novas pranchas de surf, e eu estava perdida em pensamentos. Se o Luke não tivesse entrado no quarto, o que será que aconteceria? E o que ele ia falar para o Luke, será que ele achou que seu amigo atrapalhou a gente? Droga. Odeio ter perguntas sem conseguir responder. Seria tão mais prático se eu pudesse ler mentes...

Chegamos à praia e Nico, Percy e Luke foram surfar. Chris e Clarisse estavam se preparando para ir também. Parece que Chris iria ensiná-la. Zoë foi conversar algo com os Stoll de novo. Achei estranho, mas Thalia disse que eles se conhecem desde os cinco anos de idade. Eu fiquei conversando com Rachel e Thalia, tomando sol.

– E aí Annabeth? Já falou? – olho para ela assustada.

– Ficou maluca?! Sexta tínhamos acabado de chegar. Sábado era arriscado. Imagina se ele me diz que não gosta de mim, como ia ficar tenso o resto do final de semana...

– É verdade. Mas você TEM que falar hoje.

– Ei, do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta Rachel interessada. Gelo, ela também gostava dele.

Mas Thalia pareceu se esquecer disso. – A Annabeth aqui – apontou para mim. – vai se declarar para o Percy!

Rachel olha surpresa para mim. Mas não há indícios de tristeza ou raiva no rosto dela. – Sério? Bom, eu sempre achei que vocês eram amigos, apenas. – diz ela. – Espero que dê tudo certo! – diz sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Obrigada. – digo meio sem jeito.

– E você Rachel? Qual é a sua e a do Luke, hein? Vocês nunca foram próximos assim... – diz Thalia sorrindo maliciosamente, e Rachel cora.

– Depois que eu levei um fora do menino que eu achava que gostava, eu acordei. Descobri que era só amizade mesmo, e eu costumo confundir muito isso. – ela disse e apesar de não ter dito o nome, sei que estava falando do Percy. – E desde a festa que fizemos na casa do Nico, eu conversei bastante com ele... Eu não o amo nem nada, é muito pouco tempo para isso. Mas acho que ele é o tipo de homem por quem eu adoraria me apaixonar. Se ele quiser algo, estou disposta a tentar. – diz sorrindo.

– Eu acho que vocês dois daria um casal muito bonito. – digo sinceramente.

– Realmente. Vocês dois são super bacanas, e merecem ser felizes. Qualquer ajuda, conte comigo e com a Annabeth. – diz Thalia.

– Obrigada meninas!

**POV Travis**

Eu e o meu irmão demos um jeito de levar a Zoë num lugar privado. Olho para ela impaciente.

– Então Zoë? – eu pergunto. – Você conversou com ela?

**Flashback ON POV Connor**

_Levamos Zoë pelo canteiro da casa enorme de Nico, até que chegamos a um lugar que estava completamente calmo, sem a gritaria da festa. Começamos a conversar fiado, falando sobre o passado. Como nós quatro (eu e meu irmão, Zoë e sua irmã Ártemis.) Ela nos olhava furiosa._

_– Mas que merda Stolls! – diz ela furiosa. Espera. Zoë falando merda? Ela realmente devia estar nervosa... Gostei desse lado dela. – O que querem comigo? Estava a festejar o nosso título! Parem de enrolar e digam o que querem de mim!_

_Eu vi que meu irmão estava muito nervoso. – Sabe a sua irmã Ártemis, Zoë? – meu irmão Travis pergunta e ela assente. – Você sabe o porquê dela não atender ao telefone quando ligo pra ela? _

_Ela o olha incrédulo. – A minha irmã se juntou ao convento semana passada. Digo com orgulho que será uma boa freira! Creio que deixou o celular em nossa casa. – diz Zoë._

_– Você está falando sério?! – diz meu irmão alterado. – Ela não pode ter ido pra lá, não mesmo! – ele olha para Zoë, com uma expressão de suplica. – Por favor, Zoë, eu lhe imploro... Diga a sua irmã, contate-a por telefone de lá agora mesmo... Eu quero me desculpar pessoalmente, eu estava completamente bêbado e fora de mim! Estou muito arrependido e a quero de volta... Faço qualquer coisa por isso! – meu irmão termina. Ele havia falado muito rápido e estava soando frio._

_– Tentarei contata-la... Mas não agora. Eles não atenderiam nesse horário. Mas por que... – diz Zoë e Travis fica um pouco triste._

_– Então antes de viajar, ligue para ela! – exclama Travis a interrompendo. – É uma promessa, tudo bem? Cumpra-a! – diz Travis e sai andando rapidamente, deixando eu e ela sozinhos._

_– Mas afinal, o que aconteceu entre a minha irmã e teu irmão? – indaga Zoë confusa._

_– Bom, eles tiveram um caso... Pareciam estar bem e tudo mais. Mas parece que eles brigaram por algo e Travis saiu e bebeu muito... E acabou traindo. Mandaram uma foto para ela dele a traindo na frente dele, quando ela ia pedir desculpas. Ela chorou muito e foi embora. E desde então eles não se falam... _

_– Compreensivo. Está ai a maior prova convicta de que homens não prestam. _

_– Não diga isso! Você sabe que o Travis realmente ama ela..._

_– Infelizmente tenho de concordar contigo. Mas isso não muda o fato de que teu irmão foi agiu impulsivamente e estragou o relacionamento. Creio que minha irmã não será tolerante com isso. De qualquer forma, ligarei._

_Olho para ela agradecido. – Obrigado, meu irmão sente muito a falta dela. – digo olhando para ela. – E isso me fez lembrar que eu sinto falta de quando éramos bons amigos... Por que se afastou? _

_Ela pareceu meio abalada e assustada. – Eu... hum... tenho de ir embora. – diz simplesmente._

_Suspiro. – Tudo bem, vou te acompanhar._

**Flashback Off POV Travis**

– Sim... – diz Zoë.

– E o que ela disse? – pergunto aflito.

– Travis... Sinto muito. Tenho de dizer que disse tudo que você pediu, mas ela não me deu ouvidos. Essas foram às palavras exatas de minha irmã: "Eu não quero mais saber daquele cafajeste, aquele traíra! Aliás, de nenhum homem. Fiz meu voto de castidade! Passar bem, irmã." E desligou o telefone no mesmo momento. Lamento. – diz Zoë olhando para mim com um olhar repleto de pena.

Eu me sinto enjoado. Como se o meu corpo fosse se desfazer na areia e nunca mais fosse voltar como era antes. Sinto como se a minha vida, que era cheia de graça antes, nunca mais seria assim novamente.

– Quer saber... – digo estranhamente calmo. – Eu estou com sono, vou indo. Por favor, não me procurem hoje. – digo e vou embora, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente, como ontem.

**POV Chris**

Entro no mar com a minha namorada. Ela parece um pouco receosa.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Cla. Você é uma guerreira. Aprende a surfar rapidinho. – digo tentando a confortar.

– Mas eu não me dou muito bem com a água Chris. – diz ela preocupada.

– Bobagem, você vai arrasar! Não vou deixar que nada de aconteça. Você confia em mim? – pergunto.

– Pode apostar que sim. – ela diz e eu sorrio.

Comecei com as "aulas" de surf. Falei para ela surfar primeiro deitada. Ela, para uma iniciante, estava indo muito bem. Tinha força, garra e muita coragem. Caiu algumas vezes no início, mas isso é normal.

Depois de uma hora mais ou menos, falo que ela pode tentar surfar em pé. Devo dizer que o início fora desastroso. Quantas vezes ela caia...

Até que uma hora, ela consegue surfar uma onda em pé, sem nem cambalear. Suspeito que fora um golpe de sorte, mas não a conto. Não é uma boa coisa estragar a alegria de uma pessoa, ainda mais quando se trata de sua namorada, a quem você ama tanto.

Ela chega até mim e me abraça.

– Eu consegui Chris, eu consegui! – exclama maravilhada. – Fiz tudo certinho, não teve um segundo que eu ameacei a cair!

– Você foi ótima, Cla. – digo e ela sorri muito. – Se continuar assim, você quem vai ter que me dar umas aulinhas... – digo brincando.

– Me dê um mês, Rodriguez. Eu irei de superar!

Eu olho para ela encabulado. – Você fica muito linda empenhada assim, sabia? – digo olhando nos olhos dela e ela fica escarlate.

Aproximamos-nos o máximo possível, e nos beijamos dentro do mar, em cima da prancha.

**POV Nico**

Saio do mar depois de pegar umas ondas, para me refrescar, e vou até Thalia. Ela me olhava nervosa.

– Demorou! – reclama ela.

E eu a beijo intensamente, mesmo estando em frente a Annabeth e Rachel. Estava quase tirando a parte de cima do biquíni dela, quando Rachel começa a bater palmas.

– Ei, ei, ei! Casal, vai para a cama logo, eu não quero assistir! – diz Rachel e Annabeth começa a rir.

Eu e Thalia ficamos vermelhos feito pimentões. – Certo. – digo sem graça. – Vamos Thalia.

E nós fomos até o quarto #27, que era o nosso. Abri a porta com um chute, entrei e a empurrei para fechar. Beijei Thalia ferozmente e a empurrei na cama.

Ela tirava a sua roupa e eu também tirava a minha. – Eu quero você agora. Entendeu Thalia? Sem preliminares, não aguento mais! – digo e quando ela termina de tirar a roupa pulo na cama em que a joguei.

Com o meu membro completamente ereto, eu fico em cima de Thalia. Ela respira fundo, com uma expressão de luxúria no rosto. Parece que estava esperando muito por esse momento novamente, assim como eu.

Com o maior cuidado, separei as pernas dela e ala se adiantou segurando as minhas costas de um jeito doloroso, de tão forte.

Penetro pela primeira vez nela durante muito tempo e sinto o meu corpo contra o dela, que estava tão quente... Como era bom ter ela de novo.

Fui aumentando a velocidade e a força com que penetrava aos poucos, até que uma hora Thalia já estava gemendo muito alto, e cravando suas unhas contra as minhas costas inteiras.

Coloquei minha mão sobre os seios dela e apertei forte, fazendo com que ela gemesse ainda mais.

Ficamos nessa mesmice durante um tempo. Eu a penetrando rápido e forte, ela cravando suas unhas em minhas costas, eu apertando seus seios, que estava completamente sensíveis e ela gemendo alto de prazer com o nosso ato.

Chegamos ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. Respiramos fundo e sentamos um encostado no outro. Fechei os meus olhos e sorri. Como eu havia sentido falta de fazer isso com _ela_.

Como era bom colocar a mão em seu corpo, a penetrar, sentir seu corpo quente e a escutar gritar de prazer por minha causa. Ah, como eu a amava.

Ela se virou para mim, sorridente, e eu sorrimos mais abertamente de volta.

Deitamos novamente, e tenho o orgulho de dizer que fizemos amor a tarde inteira.

**POV Rachel**

Vejo Luke e Percy saindo do mar juntos. Percy pergunta para Annabeth se ela não gostaria de caminhar com ele, e ela aceita. Os dois saíram e foram caminhar. Luke deita na canga de Annabeth, ao meu lado.

– Cara, essa viajem está foda! – diz Luke animado.

– É verdade. – digo sorrindo.

Ficamos conversando durante muito tempo, sobre coisas diversas. Nossos amigos, a escola, comidas, bandas, atores, programas de TV e até mesmo chinelos.

Até que uma hora acabamos ficando sem assunto. O que me deixou puta de ódio. Eu nunca ficava sem assunto.

Ele parecia tranquilo. Estava olhando o mar e sentindo a brisa, de olhos fechados e ainda deitado.

Fiquei o observando, até que uma hora não agüentei de tanta impaciência.

– Luke, quando é que você irá me chamar para sair?

Ele me olha surpreso, mas sorrindo.

– Bom, eu estava pensando... Percy... ahm...

– Dane-se o Percy! – digo e ele me encara incrédulo. – Ele tem a Annabeth, fazem um ótimo casal, se quer saber minha opinião. Eu estou perguntando a VOCÊ.

Ele dá uma gargalhada gostosa. – Caralho, eu acho que estava em certo em relação a você. Você é incrível! Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto de uma menina que tivesse tanta atitude assim.

– Ter atitude é ruim? – pergunto.

– Não mesmo, é incrivelmente sexy. Bom, não será o primeiro encontro dos sonhos, mas que tal ir a aquela sorveteria? Está um baita de um calor. – ele diz sorrindo para mim.

Não pude deixar de sorrir também. – Mas é claro. – digo.

E fomos para a sorveteria.

**POV Connor**

– Nossa, o Travis tem a manha de nos deixar sozinho. – comento com Zoë para descontrair, e ela sorri.

– De acordo. – ela responde.

Ficamos conversando muito, e com o passar do tempo (acho que ela não reparou), nem estava falando tão formal assim. Foi uma coisa muito boa, não conversávamos desse jeito há no mínimo cinco anos. Mesmo com o seu jeito séria, ela sabia dar risadas e dizer coisas extremamente engraçadas, do jeito dela. E eu apreciava muito isso.

– Nossa, foi realmente bom matar a saudade e conversarmos desse jeito. – digo a Zoë sorrindo e deito em seu ombro "inocentemente".

Ela me olha com um rosto muito vermelho, numa mistura de vergonha e raiva. – Ora, seu galanteador! Saiba que seus encantos nunca irão me afetar. – diz olhando em meus olhos e sai andando por aí. A escuto suspirar, e sorrio. Quanto tempo será até ela ceder aos encantos? Espero que não demore muito, mas mesmo que demore, eu irei esperar.

Porque **ela** vale a pena.

**POV Annabeth**

Estava conversando com a Rachel tranquilamente, até que Luke e Percy chegam do mar.

– Annie, vamos caminhar? – pergunta Percy. – Não vou aguentar ficar parado num calor desses...

Perfeito, minha chance de ficar com ele a sós, e finalmente me declarar. – Claro, vamos. – digo sorrindo.

Fomos andando.

– Nossa aquelas ondas estavam simplesmente perfeitas! – diz Percy animado. – Eu pensei que estaria um pouco enferrujado, mas vejo que isso é mais do que impossível. – diz sorrindo, bastante convencido e eu dou-lhe um tapa na testa.

– Convencido! – digo rindo.

– Doeu, Annie. – ele faz uma carinha de cachorro pidão e eu suspiro.

– Mas então, o que você acha de Luke e Rachel? – pergunto a ele tentando puxar assunto.

– Luke e Rachel, hein? Acho que daria um bom casal. Embora, eu ache que ela goste de outra pessoa... – ele diz.

– Não, ela diz que depois que se declarou para você, ela percebeu que era só amizade mesmo. – respondo sem nem perceber o que estava falando, e ele me olha assustado.

– Como você...? – ele me pergunta.

– A Rachel me contou, sabe. – minto. – Bom, ela disse que não está apaixonada por ele ainda nem nada, mas seria bom se acontecesse. Que ele é um cara incrível. – Nossa. Como eu era boa em inventar histórias.

– Ainda bem. Rach e eu somos amigos desde sempre, não queria que afastássemos por causa daquilo.

– Ela disse também que acha que você gosta de uma tal de Calypso. – digo "jogando verde para colher maduro".

Ele me olha estranho e por um momento me lembrei do que Thalia havia me dito. "Ele sempre fica nervoso quando a menciona." Mas surpreendentemente, ele ri. – Calypso? Mais do que passado. Depois do que ela me fez, não seria idiota a ponto de gostar dela até hoje. – ele diz. – Um dia te contarei o que ela fez comigo. – diz ele. Mal sabia que eu já estava a par da história há algum tempo.

– Combinado.

Ficamos conversando e caminhando. Era muito agradável caminhar por aquela praia, ainda mais quando se estava ao lado do garoto de quem você gosta. Quando nos demos por conta, já tinha anoitecido. Dentro de algumas horas provavelmente já íamos voltar para o nosso país.

– Nossa. Como o tempo passou rápido! – exclama Percy. – Já está bem tarde. Vamos voltar? Ainda temos que arrumar as nossas malas...

– Você espera só um pouquinho? – digo. – Tenho uma coisa para te falar...

Ele me olha sorrindo. – Sou todos ouvidos, Annie.

Eu respiro fundo, e olho em seus olhos verdes, assim como a cor do mar que estava tão perto de nós. Quase estava me perdendo naqueles olhos quando me lembro do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Reúno toda a coragem que existe dentro de mim. – Percy, felizmente ou infelizmente, eu não sou igual à maioria das pessoas. Não sei falar de um jeito bonito, nunca fui muito boa de escolher as palavras. Mas o que eu vou te falar, acredite, é do fundo do meu coração. Então, preste atenção e escute o que eu vou lhe dizer.

Ele me olha curioso. – Mas o...- eu o interrompo.

– Percy, eu estou apaixonada por você.


	15. Capítulo XV - Último

**POV Thalia**

– Pessoal, é só eu ou Annabeth e Percy estão demorando demais para voltar? – pergunta Clarisse. – Já está quase na hora de irmos para o aeroporto!

– Verdade. – comenta Nico. – Melhor irmos procurá-los.

Bufo. – De jeito nenhum! – exclamo. – Nesse momento, a Annabeth deve estar lá se declarando, não podemos simplesmente aparecer e estragar tudo!

– Nossa, é mesmo, já estava me esquecendo... – diz Nico.

– Como assim? Ninguém me falou nada disso! – diz Clarisse indignada. – Eu queria estar lá para ver, seria engraçado. – diz Clarisse, e eu me lembro que eu e Annabeth fizemos exatamente o mesmo com o primeiro encontro dela e do Chris. Sufoco o riso.

– Espero que ocorra tudo bem. – diz Zoë e todo mundo olha assustado para ela. Ela torcendo por algum casal? Quem é você mesmo? – Vocês não concordam comigo? – ela pergunta desconfiada. – Acho que a Annabeth deixa o Perseu com uma personalidade, humor e caráter melhor do que ele havia antes. – diz Zoë.

Estou começando a achar que o mundo acaba hoje. Percy provavelmente ficando em um relacionamento, Zoë falando bem de um homem...

– Você gosta dele? – Pergunta Connor nervoso.

– Obviamente que não. – diz Zoë erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

– Será mesmo? Primeira vez que você elogia um homem. – diz Connor enciumado.

Ela não entende e todo mundo começa a rir. – É Connor meu caro, você terá trabalho... – diz Luke e Chris, Nico e Travis concordam rindo.

– Gente, nós saímos do foco da conversa! – exclama Rachel. – O que será que está acontecendo?

– Bom, provavelmente o Percy deve estar surtando. – diz Luke. – Quero dizer, não que ele não goste dela, mas ele tinha aquela aversão por amor e essas coisas...

– Pela Annabeth, acho que ele nem vai lembrar dessa aversão. – digo orgulhosa de minha amiga.

– Provavelmente, aquele cabeça de alga deve estar travado. – diz Nico e todos olhamos para ele. – Igual na vez da Calypso. – "Percy eu te amo!" – fala Nico rebolando e imitando a nojentinha da Calypso e todo mundo começa a rir. – E o Percy: Eu... é... ahm... her...

– Argh, chega de divertirmos a custa desses dois! – exclamo irritada. – Eu sei que não vai ser assim. Aqueles dois nasceram um pro outro. – digo encerrando o assunto.

– Então o que iremos fazer agora... Caramba, está chovendo! – exclama Travis.

– Vamos arrumar as nossas malas, certo? – diz Rachel. – Realmente os dois estão atrasados. Zoë arruma a mala da Annabeth, e irmãos Stoll arrumem a do Percy, tudo bem? Ou então perderemos o nosso vôo.

– Compreendido. Hei de arrumar a mala de minha companheira de quarto e amiga. – diz Zoë.

– Okay, okay. – dizem os irmãos gêmeos.

Todos nós fomos arrumar nossas respectivas malas, e ficamos concentrados nisso por um bom tempo. Dobrei minhas roupas cuidadosamente (milagre!) e depois disso ajudei Nico com a mala dele – ele tinha jogado as roupas dentro e ficaria tudo amassado.

Terminamos de arrumar a nossa mala e fizemos uma rapidinha. (**N/A**: Safadinhos...) (**N/Thalia**: O que foi? Temos nossas necessidades autora. u.u)

Depois de uns quinze minutos, descemos para o local da recepção do hotel e vejo todo mundo lá: Luke, Rachel, os gêmeos Stoll, Zoë, Chris, Clarisse... mas nada de Annabeth e Percy.

– Nada de sinal deles! – diz Clarisse começando a ficar desesperada. – Temos que sair e ir ao aeroporto AGORA, ou perdemos o avião!

– Calma amor. – diz Chris. –Vamos esperar mais cinco minutos, eles TERÃO que aparecer. – diz Chris começando a ficar um pouco preocupado.

– Certo. Cinco minutos, ou teremos que sair sem eles mesmo! – digo.

Passam-se sete minutos e nada. Quando eu ia falar para sairmos do hotel e irmos ao aeroporto, a porta da recepção se abre e sim... Era Annabeth e Percy completamente encharcados, de mão dadas e com sorrisos bobos no rosto, como se nem ligasse pelo fato de que estávamos quase perdendo o vôo!

– Hã... Por que dessas caras nervosas para nós dois? – pergunta Percy confuso.

– Estamos atrasados para o vôo, cabeça de alga! – exclamo.

– Espero que tenham um bom motivo para o atraso, ou eu mesma os dissecarei! – exclama Clarisse com um olhar tremendamente assustador para os dois.

Percy sorri para Annabeth, que sorri para ele também. – Bom, com certeza tivemos um motivo muito bom para demorarmos tanto assim... – diz Percy.

**_Voltando ao clímax e desfecho da história..._**

**POV Annabeth**

_Reúno toda a coragem que existe dentro de mim. – Percy, felizmente ou infelizmente, eu não sou igual à maioria das pessoas. Não sei falar de um jeito bonito, nunca fui muito boa de escolher as palavras. Mas o que eu vou te falar, acredite, é do fundo do meu coração. Então, preste atenção e escute o que eu vou lhe dizer._

_Ele me olha curioso. – Mas o...- eu o interrompo._

_– Percy, eu estou apaixonada por você._

– Annabeth. – diz Percy com uma expressão esquisita.

– Percy eu... – começo, me arrependendo de ter falado, e ele me para, apertando a minha mão delicadamente.

– Só me deixe falar, tudo bem? – assinto. – Sabe Annabeth, você é uma garota muito especial. É diferente de todas que eu já conheci e provavelmente conhecerei. Eu sinto que posso confiar em você em tudo. – ele me encarou por um momento, e depois continuou. – Bem, você também me deixou diferente e isso me assusta. Nem com Calypso eu era assim. Por que toda hora você me vem na cabeça? Por que é que todas as noites eu penso em você antes de dormir? Por que eu não consigo mais olhar para as outras mulheres? Você me deixa confuso. Diga-me como você faz isso. – ele diz e olha para mim desesperado.

Respiro fundo, e tento disfarçar a festa de sentimentos que está minha cabeça no momento, mas é impossível não sorrir depois disso. – Diga-me você Percy, você é que está sentindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça para os dois lados e seu rosto estava escarlate. – Você não está facilitando as coisas.

Suspiro. – _Eu nunca_, nunca _vou_ fazer as coisas ficarem fáceis para você, Cabeça de algas. _Acostume_–_se_ a _isso. _– digo.

E eu o beijo. Foi um beijo diferente de todos que eu já havia dado com ele, e com qualquer outro menino. Foi calmo, mas urgente, demonstrando como necessitávamos um do outro, cheios de paixão. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim. Talvez uns dez segundos, dez minutos ou talvez até dez horas! Mas uma hora tivemos que parar, maldito fôlego.

Percy chega até o meu ouvido. – Eu também estou apaixonado por você. – sussurra. E fomos para o hotel, de mãos dadas. Nem ao menos ligamos que estava chovendo, afinal, estávamos juntos e era apenas isso que importava.

**FIM**

* * *

Eu sei que o capítulo não ficou muito grande, é que não tinha muita coisa a se colocar nele... Na verdade, essa fic inicialmente teria vinte capítulos, mas eu pulei alguns (anteriormente) por serem irrelevantes, e mais um porque na verdade, eu ia colocar que o Percy ia dar um fora nela na viajem, e só depois que eles iam se acertar... Mas eu achei que ficou melhor assim. Espero que tenham gostado dessa história, eu me esforcei ao máximo para escrever bem. Desculpa aí os erros de gramática durante ela (eu sou péssima em português). Quero agradecer a todos que leram e acompanharam essa história! Espero que o final tenha ficado satisfatório. Por favor, comentem o que vocês acharam. Aceito elogios e críticas também. =)


End file.
